Four of A Kind
by movieholic
Summary: There were four men in front of her. All four men were identical to one another. All four men were identical to Cole.
1. The Plan

**A/N: Set around the time Cole was human and powerless. I guess you can say this is an AU fic. I am using the Evil Enchantress in this one, but it is my own version, NOT Paige. This is _my_ playground now kiddies.**

* * *

"Has anyone seen…Cole?" Phoebe stopped short in the living room when she saw her fiancé lying upside down on the couch, reading a book. She walked over with a small smile twitching on her face, trying to look confused.

"Uh, honey? What are you doing?" she asked.

Cole looked up, or tried to because the strain on his neck was too great and he growled in pain. After a moment he quickly sat up and muttered, "Reading."

"I see that, why were you upside down?" she asked, pointing with a grin.

Cole shrugged and tilted his head to the side. "I was bored. I guess I needed something to help fight the tedium…"

Phoebe nodded and made an "Oh" sound before shouldering her purse. Cole looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to say something. She shook her head and said, "I'm going to be at work, so call me if you need anything."

Cole nodded, kissed Phoebe on the lips when she came forward and watched her with an amused expression when she darted out of the room. Cole sighed and leaned back into the couch, bored once again.

Cole tossed the book he had onto the couch across from his, bored completely out of his mind once again. He patted his thighs, making a small beat until he became bored of that as well. He even tried whistling till his jaws ached.

"I am so bored," he muttered into the palm of his hands, burying his face in them as it finally became apparent there was nothing to do.

Meanwhile, down deep into the darkest crevices of the Underworld, a lone woman laughed merrily. She clasped her hands in front of her in glee, her long slender fingers lacing over one another as she whirled around on a heel-clad foot.

"Tell the Source I accept his gracious offer, dear minion," she responded, her red flowing hair framing her milky white, cherub face.

The male demon bowed once and shimmered out, leaving the tall woman alone in her expansive quarters. She walked briskly over to a large, rock slate that was used as her table. She picked up a few colorful herbs here and there and sprinkled them into a large bubbling cauldron.

"Oh, Mr. Coleridge Turner, you will not be very pleased with this new arrangement, I must say," she said aloud, her voice soft and lilting, "No you will not at all." She laughed once again, the laughter echoing within in her enclosed cave.

* * *

**TBC...**


	2. Names

"My liege, The Enchantress has decided to accept your gracious offer, and do as you wish," the demon reiterated to the Source.

"Good. Go back to her and aid in any way she wishes against Belthazor; the traitor will pay for all he has done to me and the Underworld," growled the Source as he threw a fist into his open palm.

The demon bowed his head once more, shimmering out again. He reappeared in the Evil Enchantress's lair to see the woman working at her table vigorously. He raised a hand and called out, "The Source sends me to aid you."

She turned quickly, gave him a curt nod and returned to her bubbling caldron. Humming softly she threw in more of this and more of that into the large black pot, giving subtle Hmms and Hrrs of progression and setbacks towards the object of her indivisible attention.

The demon, Civil, sighed to himself as he clasped his hands behind his back. He cocked his head to the side and watched the enchanting woman sway back and forth slightly to the capturing music she hummed.

"_Con te Partiro_, Madame?" Civil asked, unsure if he should have.

Without turning she answered in her gentle voice, "But of course, dear Civil. Beautiful, is it not?"

Civil, watching her continue swaying, felt his eyes flutter when she turned her face towards him and gave him a heart-stopping smile.

"Beautiful it is, Miss," he whispered, his eyes never leaving hers.

She smiled knowingly before casting her eyes back towards her creation; finally with one last explosion she clasped her hands together and shouted, "It is done! Now, we must get close enough to this handsome creature, throw the potion, and voila! He will no longer exist, but become the four elements he is made of."

Civil cocked his head to the side once more. "The four elements?"

"Why yes, Civil, Air, Earth, Wind and Fire. He shall become what he is made of, then we will be sure they perish at our hands…destroying the man named Cole. He will no longer exist!"

Civil, who was half following, nodded nevertheless as she handed him a potion with a slender hand. He stared longingly at the milky white skin, shook his head roughly and shimmered out, seeking the one called Cole.

"I'm going to work, Cole, so no buying guns or running off to Darryl in hopes he'll hire you as a cop." Piper gave Cole a hard look.

Cole smiled sheepishly and said meekly, "No guns, no Darryl. Got it."

Piper nodded and left quickly, her heels clicking on the hard wood floor. Then there were no other sounds in the manor save for Cole's breathing and the echo of ticking of a clock, somewhere in the manor.

Cole stood and stretched, looking out one of the many windows for the hell of it. However, in that time Civil had shimmered in and threw the potion at a startled Cole.

"Jes-" suddenly he coughed as smoke enveloped him.

"Cole? Forgot my keys!" shouted Piper as she ran into the foyer. "Hey where's the smoke coming from?"

She walked into the living room slowly; hands ready to blow something up. The first thought was, "Oh Crap," the first words were, "Son of a bi…"

The last word was lost on her tongue when they emerged in front of her, stepping out from the rainbow colored smoke. There were four men in front of her. All four men were identical to each one another. All four men were identical to…Cole.

"Cole?" she called out, eyes wide at the sight before her.

The four identical men wore the same clothing, a simple t-shirt with a symbol on the right shoulder, with snug jeans and black boots. The color of the shirts and the symbols differed from the others, one man had on a red t-shirt with a plain triangle on his shoulder.

Another man had on a gray t-shirt with an upside down triangle, a straight line through the tip. The third Cole-Look-Exactly-Like wore a blue t-shirt with an upside down triangle for his symbol, no lines. The last man wore a white t-shirt with an upright triangle, a straight line through the tip.

Piper shook her head. "What the hell is going on?"

The four men looked at her then at each other, amused. Piper quickly froze them and rummaged through her purse for her cell phone; as soon as she found it she emitted a small cry of victory before dialing a number quickly.

"Phoebe? Its Piper…yes it's an emergency, yes its Cole…he's not hurt, no there's four of him. I know, I know Phoebe but you should come home and see for yourself honey…there are _four_ Cole's in the manor! Get your butt home now!" Piper snapped the phone shut and glared at the four motionless Cole's.

Leo orbed in, Phoebe in hand. Piper sighed and pointed towards the men.

"I called Leo, thought it would be faster," Phoebe stated quickly before her eyes went wide when she took in the sight before her.

"Leo, what is going on?" Piper demanded.

"I'll go check with the Elders," Leo answered submissively, orbing out quickly.

When Leo orbed back, they four men were still in the same position whereas Phoebe and Piper were lounging on the couch awaiting his arrival. Upon seeing his bright orbs, Phoebe and Piper leapt up quickly.

"Alright, sit down I'll explain," Leo said calmly, trying to fend of the questions as he too sat down across from the girls.

"Okay, the Elder's think this is a power play against Belthazor…not against you girls. Elder Beatrix believes that the Source recruited the help of the Evil Enchantress, and as we know, the Evil Enchantress can control the four elements."

"So, what can she do against Cole? That makes no sense," muttered Phoebe.

Leo sighed and continued, "Everyone is made up of the four elements: Air, Earth, Water and Fire. Some elements are more apparent in some people where they aren't in others, but they exist in everyone," Leo motioned towards the four men, "None of these men are Cole. The Cole we know no longer exists. Each of these men represents one of the elements that made him up. The Source may have had the Evil Enchantress create a potion to separate his elemental personalities, so that he could vanquish them all and kill the Cole we know."

Piper and Phoebe looked at Leo wide eyed and slacked jawed before looking back at the motionless men. Piper finally spoke, "So…should we name them as to not get confused…before we reverse the whole thing?"

Phoebe smacked Piper's arm. "We should just fix it up now, not worry about naming them!"

"Piper's right Phoebe, we should do that now to avoid confusion later." Leo stood and motioned to the man wearing the red t-shirt; he pointed to the symbol and murmured, "Fire. This man is Cole's fire element personality."

"So…Victor," Piper said, to Phoebe's look, "Not after dad, but Victor is a strong name…you know…Victor…"

Phoebe shrugged and nodded. "Fine, red equals fire equals Victor."

Leo moved towards the man wearing the gray t-shirt and pointed to his symbol. "Earth symbol. What's his name?"

Phoebe sighed and offered, "Jim? It's easy to say, simple. Jim equals Earth, Earth equals gray."

Piper rolled her eyes and shook her head. Leo pointed towards the man wearing the blue shirt and said, "This symbol is for water."

"My turn…how about…Christian? Wa-ter…Chris-tian…"

Phoebe chuckled and shrugged. "I don't care. The last one must be air then. How about John? I love the name John, and if he can't be Cole then he's John."

Leo nodded and returned to his seat. "We'll have to protect these men, because if even one gets vanquished and we somehow get Cole back together…he won't be the same Cole we knew."

Phoebe shuddered, the reality of it suddenly hitting her. She wrapped her arms around herself as she studied the men. "Victor, Jim, Christian and John…not Cole."

Five minutes later Phoebe and Leo stood behind the sofa while Piper unfroze the men. They looked about and frowned when the man now named Victor stepped forward.

"What the hell is going on?" he demanded, flaming fists clenched at his sides.

_Flaming?_

"Whoa! Put those away Ghost Rider, geez!" Piper snapped while waving her hands about in the air as Victor looked at her menacingly.

Suddenly there was a cool breeze in the room and a quick spurt of water; Victor whirled around and glared at the two men who were smiling widely. He pointed at them and muttered, "Watch it Air and Water."

"Their names are John and Christian," Leo called out, earning glares from everyone but Christian, John and Jim.

"This is so confusing," Piper growled before she pointed at Victor. "You're name is Victor, yours is Christian, you are John and you're Jim…okay? Everyone happy? Good. Now please sit down so we can discuss something important."

Victor scowled but took a seat anyway, while Christian gave Piper a flirtatious nod, John gave her a sympathetic look, and Jim nodded calmly. They all took a seat on the available couches and looked at Piper and the others expectantly.

"This is so confusing." This time it was Phoebe who muttered the phrase.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Yes: Jim Hanson (Premonition), Victor Von Doom (Fantastic Four), Christian Troy (Nip/Tuck), John Grant (Profiler). **


	3. Gone, Baby, Gone

"Paige is going to love this," Piper muttered when all four of Cole's elemental personalities took a seat across from her, Phoebe and Leo.

Phoebe rolled her eyes before turning to face the identical men. She studied each one of them carefully, and judging not only from their symbols and colored shirts their expressions gave them away as to "who" they were as well.

_Scowling, angry man is Victor…flirty, smooth man is Christian…friendly, helpful one is John…and calm, cautious one is Jim. Right._

Phoebe shook her head when she realized that Piper was talking the entire time. She cocked her head to the side and listened intently as Piper concluded her little lecture/rant.

"So, you four need to stay within this Manor, within our sights…you cannot go anywhere without any of our expressive permission. If something happens, call for us or use those powers you seem to have. We need all four of you alive when we figure out how to put Cole back together again."

Phoebe cringed as she muttered, "He's not Humpty Dumpty Piper."

Piper sent her a quick look clearing telling her to shut her trap when Victor suddenly stood up angrily.

"You expect me to take orders from you? I'm a man, damn it. No woman will control me, no _person_ will control me," he stated crossly, his blue eyes flashing dangerously as he silently challenged the witches.

"Relax man, seriously. They're trying to keep us from being slaughtered, so shut your trap and be happy," Christian snapped before sending Phoebe a small smile as he added, "I for one have no problem letting these beautiful women take care of us."

Victor snorted and motioned towards the three on the opposite couch. "Fine by me, they will be your downfall and the death of the rest of you."

Jim and John exchanged matching quizzical looks before John piped up, "I say we stay here. They're witches, they're smart, and they have powers too. Together we can defeat the people trying to kill us."

Jim nodded quietly as he added, "We need to stay calm and band together against the greater evil threatening us."

Victor rolled his eyes. "I'm with a bunch of loser, pathetic men, perfect."

John stood up quickly and got into Victor's face. "Listen up _hot-head, _we're being smart, we're being responsible, we're staying alive. Not going on some suicide mission just to prove something that isn't worth proving."

Both men were seething as they nearly touched noses; Phoebe watched in awe the whole while. This was the man she loved, the real person Cole was. Leo placed a brotherly hand on Phoebe's shoulder just as Piper stood up and shouted, "That's enough! Sit your asses down, right now!'

John complied quietly, sending a sheepish look at the witches as Victor shook his head roughly and said in a low voice, "No. I won't obey your stupid commands. Nor will I follow in the footsteps of these pansies."

Christian scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Look at you Mr. Big Macho Man, good luck not getting killed out there dumbass."

Victor snarled. "I'm outta here."

With those last words Victor flamed out of the manor, much like the Source to everyone's utter dismay and annoyance. Christian threw his hands up in the air and muttered, "Stupid son of a bitch."

John and Jim nodded, once again exchanging matching looks. The three remaining men turned to face Phoebe, Piper and Leo. Phoebe stood up and excused herself. "I'm sorry."

Piper and Leo nodded understandably, however the men were confused as to why she was so upset.

John furrowed his brow and asked, "Is she all right?"

Leo shook his head. "It's hard for her. You four make up the man we knew as Cole Turner. Cole was her boyfriend."

The three men nodded their understanding before Christian cleared his throat and asked, "May I use the restroom?"

Leo shrugged and looked at Piper who was cradling her head; she waved her hand and said, "Make it quick."

Christian nodded and stood up swiftly, exiting the way Phoebe left. He could hear sniffling coming from upstairs; wherever she was she left the door open. So Christian crept up the stairs and peered into her bedroom. He felt a familiar pang of sadness that quickly left when she looked up and saw him standing there.

"Cole?" she asked through her tears.

"Sorry… Christian," he murmured before sauntering in and sitting next to her. He held his arms open and relished the feeling of her warm body against his when she snuggled into his embrace.

"I miss him, Christian. I know you're a part of him, but it's not the same…he's not all here," she mumbled into his shirt, her tears soaking the blue material.

Christian rubbed her back before he answered, "I remember this, and I feel like I've done this before, it feels right being here with you."

Phoebe looked up and smiled, tears stained her face as Christian tilted it up gently and proceeded to kiss her. It was tender and loving until they both pawed at each others shirts and moaned into each others mouths.

Suddenly Phoebe pulled away, her lips moist and red as she looked away from Christian's confused, blue eyed gaze. He touched her cheek gently and asked, "Phoebe?"

"Water personalities are known for being smart, sly, and frank. I'm sure you're being sly right now, tricking me into bed. I can't, because you're not Cole." She stood up and fixed her rumpled clothing. "Let's go back downstairs, Christian. We need to get Cole back."

Christian hung his head and sighed before standing up swiftly and fixing his mussed up hair. He trudged behind Phoebe as they went back downstairs to the bored looking men and Piper.

"We need to find Victor and get my boyfriend back, now."

* * *

**TBC...**

**PLEASE REVIEW. **


	4. Victor's Chapter

Piper and Leo exchanged worried looks when they saw Phoebe enter with Christian following closely behind. Everyone ignored the telltale signs of making out as they jumped into discussion after Christian and Phoebe resumed their seats.

"We need to find the Evil Enchantress and force her to brew another potion," John was saying, stopping politely when Jim wanted to say something.

"John's right, but what if she tricks us? She could do any number of things to the potion while brewing it, I'm no expert at potions."

Leo nudged Piper as he smiled, "My wife's pretty good with potions, she used to be a cook."

Piper rolled her eyes, causing Phoebe to giggle. The men smiled good naturedly before Phoebe stopped smiling and said, "We need to find Victor before something happens to him."

Everyone nodded as Christian asked, "How do we do that?"

"If I may," John interject as he leant forward somewhat, "We should split up and look for him. We all have powers, we can use them to protect us."

Jim shook his head, "Splitting up is bad, but I think we should go as one. Combining three of the four elements in one area is pretty good as defense."

Christian scoffed as he said under his breath, "I only play offense."

Jim sighed, "Or offense as well, either way splitting up is bad. Staying together is good."

"Where do we start?" Leo asked, looking out at everyone from his perch on the sofa's arm.

"He's a fire personality…so where would Cole go if he's angry." John questioned, his head cocked to the side in curiosity.

"A bar to drink or the mausoleum to cool off." Phoebe murmured.

"Well then, let's go." John stood up and offered his hand towards her.

"Where to first?" Phoebe asked standing up.

"How about you, me and Christian go to the bar while Piper, Jim and Leo go to the mausoleum? We can meet up here in half an hour?" John looked at everyone, who nodded his or her approval.

"So much for not splitting up," Jim sighed, not one to be easily angered or annoyed, though he couldn't help feel a twinge of something when they didn't listen.

"Quit whining," Christian muttered as he shook his head at John's offered hand, to John he said, "No thanks man, I have my own ride."

With those words John, and Phoebe swirled up into a mini tornado until they disappeared as Christian turned into a puddle and vanished from the floor. Piper made an "ew," sound before Leo orbed Jim and her out of the manor.

* * *

Victor twirled on his bar seat and eyed a rugged looking man who was glaring at him with dark, beady eyes. Victor felt a scowl perking his lips up once again, marring his handsome visage once more. He whirled around to face the female bartender who gave him a hard look and muttered, "I don't want no trouble in here, got it?"

Victor rolled his eyes and retorted, "You have nothing to worry about me, anytime soon babe."

She stopped cleaning one of the glasses and leaned forward, "You implying that there may be trouble later?"

"Depends what you mean by _trouble_," Victor replied, his eyebrows shooting up as he sent her a smirk.

Getting the gist, she smiled and stepped back, "I may like your trouble so long as it's worth my while."

Victor shot her a winning smile and cocked his head to the side, "I'll be sure to make it worth your while, don't worry about that."

"The name's Angel." She said, offering her free hand towards him.

"Victor. Angel…a fitting name I must say."

Angel blushed and continued cleaning the cups, "Honey, I'm no Angel."

Victor smirked as he added in a low voice, "Me neither," with that he winked.

* * *

"Civil, did my potion work according to plan?"

"It did ma'am, magnificently. From what I saw when I popped in quickly, the Fire personality has left as predicted. He didn't like being commanded by anyone."

The Enchantress smiled elegantly, walking towards the demon swiftly. She held out a milky white hand for him to take, aiding her up onto her red plush throne. When seated she looked down at Civil with a content sigh.

"Have you received any further orders from the Source?" she enquired.

Civil shook his head, "No, I've not heard from him yet. I do believe I know what the next step is however," he wanted to desperately show how smart he was, "He may want to take out the one they called Victor. Belthazor's fire personality."

"Well of course, Civil, I may not be the smartest but I have enough common sense to know the full extent of the plan." She laughed merrily.

Civil blushed, she basically called him a moron with no common sense.

"Oh dear, Civil, I meant no harm! I was just making a point." She amended, placing a slender hand atop of Civil's head.

"I understand, Enchantress." He claimed, bowing his head.

"Now, please check on the fire element…what is his name?"

"Victor."

"Victor, I quite like it actually. Yes, Victor. Find Victor and lead him here, whether or not you use force is unimportant. We will detain him till further notice from our liege. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am." Civil bowed his head once more before shimmering out to complete his task.

Civil found himself outside of a rowdy looking bar. Disguised in his human form as he had been all day, he walked into the bar and looked around eagerly. His green eyes scanned the dimly lit place, as they squinted against the smoke as he looked for Victor.

"There you are…" Civil muttered underneath his breath as he strode towards the bar where Victor seemed to be chatting with the female bartender, "Flirtatious little thang aren't you?"

Civil sidled up next to Victor, leaning uncomfortably close. Angel glanced at Civil and plastered on a fake smile, "What can I get you there?"

"Nothing, thank you." Civil declined, giving her a charming smile before he turned to face Victor, "Mind if I talk to you in private?"

Victor furrowed his dark eyebrows and pulled away in disgust, "What about?"

"I've gotten orders from the Source." Civil allowed his green eyes to literally flash in front of Victor, "Please come with me."

Victor grinned and nodded, "The Source huh? By all means, lead me there."

Victor turned towards Angel, "Sorry babe, guess there'll be no trouble in your bar tonight, maybe some other time."

Angel shrugged and nodded, "S'fine, Vic. Stay cool."

Victor chuckled and paid for his drinks, "I'd rather stay smokin' hot."

Victor followed Civil out of the bar, behind some park cars. Civil motioned him close and mouthed, "Follow me."

Civil shimmered out while Victor flamed right behind him; they reappeared in the Enchantress's lair. The Enchantress was sitting casually in her throne, eyeing Victor mischievously, a glint in her bright eyes.

"Victor, nice to finally meet you. Are you as fiery as I hope you are?" she asked, her voice silky.

Victor smirked and looked over at Civil turning to face the enticing woman before him, "Surely you cannot be the Source. I was under the impression he was male, although with a beauty as alluring as yours, I have no qualms if you are my liege."

The Enchantress let out a melodic laugh before replying, "Well if your words are any indication to your personality, then you're certainly a spicy one."

Victor chuckled and turned to look at Civil, whom had seemingly disappeared. Victor turned fully around and asked, "Where's the demon that escorted me?"

"Behind you, dear Victor."

Victor turned around, hands fully on fire the second he saw the large energy ball coming towards him, however he had no time to do more than that when the fireball hit him square in the chest. Victor flew back a few yards, finding himself lying on his back fighting the urge to pass out.

"I do hate hurting such masterpieces as yourself, and luckily I won't have to. That's the Source's job. Civil place him under constant surveillance in the cage. No magic, no magic out, understood?"

"Of course, ma'am." Victor heard Civil say before he passed out on the dirt floor.

* * *

**TBC...**

**PLEASE REVIEW. **


	5. Such Thing as Civil in the Underworld?

John, Phoebe and Christian found themselves outside a rowdy looking bar where people where coming in and out with an expression of anger on their faces. John shrugged and made sure Phoebe was close to his side as they made their way in.

Christian made a disgusted looking face as he stepped around a large, hairy man, "This place smells like something took a dump, threw up, and then died in it."

John and Phoebe paused and looked at him as if to say, "_What_?"

Christian shrugged and started forward, taking the lead. He led them to a bar where a young African American woman was tending bar. Without looking up she asked, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, we're looking for someone by the name of Victor."

She didn't look when she asked, "What's he look like?"

Christian gave Phoebe and John an amused look before he said, "Like me."

Finally she looked up and did a double take, a grin spread on her face as she said, "Wow, you're like twins or something."

"Or something, have you seen him?" Christian repeated, leaning against the bar.

"Yeah, he left with some guy not to long again. The guy said something about going to the Source; I guess it's another bar or something. Must be new, never heard of It." She explained quickly, entranced by Christian's good looks.

Christian gave her a winning smile before turning towards the others, his expression grim, "The Source."

Phoebe's mouth quivered as she leaned against John for support. John thanked the young woman and motioned with his head towards the door, Christian nodded and followed suit.

Once outside Christian cursed and kicked the ground, "The damn Source!"

"Keep it done Christian," John began, "Keep a cool head, we need to relax and find him now. Alert the others somehow, let them know where he is."

Phoebe shakily retrieved a cell phone from her purse and dialed Piper's, who answered after two rings with a snappy, "Hello?"

"Piper? The Source has Victor in the Underworld."

"Great," she heard Piper sigh, "What now?"

"We can go underground?" offered Christian, hands thrust in the pockets of his jeans casually.

Phoebe ran a hand through her brown hair and shrugged, "Christian says we should go underground."

"He the one you were making out with?" Piper questioned.

"Why?"

"You could be biased."

"They all look like friggin' Cole, of _course_ I'm biased!" Phoebe shouted into the phone until John sent her a warning look.

"Snappy much? Fine, we'll meet up at the Manor and come up with a plan, okay? See you soon." Piper hung up before Phoebe could say more.

"On to the Manor," she muttered, grabbing John's hand securely in her own.

* * *

After everyone was settled once again on the couches, Piper stood and started to conduct the conversation. Everyone watched her intently, "Alright people! We must not panic! We just have to go to the underworld and find one of Cole's elemental personalities because once again, someone's trying to kill us!"

After her little rant, Christian sheepishly raised his hand and said mildly, "Actually they're trying to kill _us_."

Piper scowled at him and raised her hands, lucky for Christian; Leo stepped in and stopped her from doing anything she would regret later.

"Honey! We do not blow up Cole's elemental personalities!" he claimed, stepping in front of her.

"Leo, it's to much for me to handle! One Cole was bad enough! Four of them is just plain torture." Piper whined, ignoring the urge to stop her foot childishly.

Christian smirked as he sat back into the couch, glancing at the men on either side of him. Jim sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair, whereas John grinned for no reason other than to lighten the tense mood.

"What's the plan, Piper?" Phoebe asked, staring at the three remaining Cole's with a vacant expression.

Piper threw her hands up with an aggravated grunt, "I don't know! Ask Cole One, Two or Three, they seem to have all the answers."

John leaned forward, "We simply need to go to the underworld, find Victor and bring him back up here."

Jim joined in a similar fashion, "He's right. The idea sounds like a bad one, no offense John."

"None taken." John assured him with a half smile.

Christian rolled his eyes and made a disgusted face as Jim continued, "We need to go to the underworld and find Victor. But instead of coming back up here, we stay and find the Evil Enchantress; presumably she'd be done there as well. It _is_ her work, after all."

"What the hell are we waiting for then?" Piper quipped, motioning towards Phoebe to stand, "Phoebe, come with me and Leo. John, Christian, Jim? Do your thing to get done there as well."

The men nodded and stood up, watching as Leo orbed the women out. Christian once again fell to the ground in a puddle before vanishing; John swirled out in a windy, mini tornado and Jim fell to the ground in the form of dust and diminutive rocks before he to vanished from the manor.

* * *

The small group found itself outside a dark, cavernous room. They stepped forward cautiously, in search of Victor. They came upon a large cage tucked away in the many crevices of the cavern; electricity currents were visible to the naked eye as they coursed through the metal cage.

"Victor?" Phoebe called out softly, the group right behind her.

Victor stood up with a moan. He looked as if he were sleeping, however the tattered red t-shirt, and pink flesh poking through declared otherwise. He shook his head roughly and asked, "Where ya been? A guy could die of boredom down here."

Piper muttered something under her breath as she attempted to blow up the cage, a loud male voice boomed through the dust filled air when she failed in doing so.

"Sorry, Ms. Halliwell, but your powers are no match against the Enchantress's cage." Civil stepped of from the shadows, his once green eyes bright yellow. They stood out from his surroundings as he continued forward.

Piper tried to blow him up, however he merely took one step back. He chuckled and shook his head, "That all you got?"

With that he crouched till he was low to the ground, hands out and palms facing the ceiling, and brought them up in a deliberately slow movement.

"What the hell are you doing? Ballet?" Christian demanded, though his posture alerted Phoebe and the others that something was about to happen.

Civil grinned eerily before pulling his arms up quickly, causing the ground to rumble and quake as large boulders appeared. He thrust his arms forward, sending the boulders straight for Christian and Piper.

They were saved when two other equally large boulders crashed into the initial ones, Christian looked over at Jim thankfully. However, Civil was far from over. He conjured up fireballs, throwing them as fast as he could produce them at the scattering group.

This was Christian's cue to join the fight as he sent water balls to stop the fireballs. John took an angry step forward, pushing Phoebe behind himself gently as he made a repetitive, circular motion with his hands.

The others, while they deflected rocks and fire, watched him in curiosity till they saw what John was trying to achieve. A large ball of visible air appeared in John's hands as he grinned and threw it at Civil.

Civil was blown back several yards as the large ball of dusty air hit him dead on, causing the others to momentarily cheer. The demon was quick to get back on his feet though, sending fire, water, and air balls complete with large boulders at them.

"Enough!" Piper shouted just as she dove behind a rock to avoid being hit by another. She emerged covered in dust and coughing, trying to push away Leo as he rushed over to help her.

"Have you?" called out Civil, never ceasing to stop throwing whatever he could conjure up in his hands.

Piper mustered as much energy as she could, shook her shoulders, squinted her eyes and took a deep breath. Just as Civil was conjuring up a large fireball to throw at a fallen John, Piper moved her hands to blow him up.

Blow him up she did, the demon howled in pain as he consequently dropped his fireball at his own feet, sending himself up into flames as he disintegrated and blew.

After the dust had settled, Leo rushed over to John and healed the large gash on his forehead. Christian tugged at the collar of his shirt where blood was visibly caked. He sprinkled some water and tried to rub it out while he made his way over to the gathering group.

"That was great." He claimed, giving the exhausted group a charming grin.

Leo laughed before he was silence by a glare from Piper. John sat up with a groan and was helped up to his feet by Jim and Christian.

"Thanks." He muttered, rubbing his forehead gingerly.

Leo patted him on the back before looking at the rest of the worn group around him. "Anyone else need healed?"

"No, but I would like to get out of this damn cage!" a voice shouted from the back of the shadowy cave.

"Oh, Victor!" Phoebe yipped, gathering herself together as she ran towards the back. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine." He retorted, rolling his eyes as he avoided touching the cage.

"How do we get him out?" John asked, slightly out of breath as he and Christian caught up to Phoebe.

"I don't know. Did you try your powers?" Phoebe asked Victor.

"Of course, nearly killed myself trying to get out of here." He muttered.

"Right, so this is how we're going to do this," Piper stated as she came up from behind Phoebe, "Phoebe is going to make up some spell, to get you out, right Phoebe?"

Phoebe shot Piper a disgusted look before sighing resignedly and shrugging, "Fine. Uh, something simple should do it. How about, magic cage, grow broken with age?"

"Phoebe, your spells are so damn rusty it's not even funny." Piper snapped as she elbowed one of the sniggering Cole-Look-_Exactly_-A-Likes.

Phoebe squared her shoulders and pulled Piper close to her side, "Just say it with me for Pete's sake!"

"Magic cage, grow broken with age… magic cage, grow broken with age… magic cage, grow broken with age! Magic cage, grow broken with age!"

After a few tense minutes a loud creaking sound could be heard as the cage visibly aged. Rust covered the lead pipes, as most cracked and broke. The electricity blinked then fizzled out.

Victor carefully touched one of the sides, sighing with relief as the whole side of the cage fell down onto the ground. Phoebe made a face at Piper who rolled her eyes in response.

"Let's just go now and find this Evil bitch!"

* * *

**TBC...**

**Please review!!**


	6. Christian's Chapter

The recollected group that consisted of Leo, Piper, Phoebe, Christian, Jim, John and Victor found themselves following dark passageways that led to one dark cave to another. When the group found themselves in another passageway, Piper stopped and muttered, "We're going nowhere!"

"Honey, why don't we relax and take a breather?" Leo tried to calm his angry wife down, not for the first or last time.

"She'll never relax," Victor muttered before grinning and adding, "Like she'd ever listen to you anyway, pretty boy."

Leo ignored the jibe from Victor as he tried to calm Piper down. "Look, let's just sit here and think, okay?"

Piper, after shooting a venomous look at both Victor and Leo, finally sighed and threw her hands up in the air, "Fine!"

"Whoa! Please don't wave those things around!" Christian gulped as he took a quick step to the side.

Phoebe rolled her eyes before she trailed ahead of the group, looking around intently as she thought. She tried to remember all the places Cole had taken her down here, but that only sent a pang of sadness in her. She turned and looked back at the exhausted group, watching with a small smile as Christian sauntered over casually when he saw she went ahead.

"What are you smiling at?" he asked, smiling himself as he leaned close.

"Nothing," she said quickly, turning her back towards him.

Christian chuckled, "Nothing? Right."

"Seriously, it's nothing Co-Christian." She mentally slapped herself.

Christian's face fell slightly before he recovered quickly, "So it's about Cole, huh? Lucky guy, to get a girl like you."

Phoebe rolled her eyes and turned to face him, "You _are_ him. Granted just a part of him, but him nevertheless."

Christian took a step back, noticing how close he was to Phoebe before he replied, "If it would make you happy, and I'm sure it would, I'll do whatever I can to get your Cole back together for you."

Phoebe smiled and quietly thanked him. Christian returned the beam before the group called them back. Piper stood up and motioned towards Jim and John huffily, "They have another _plan_."

John, looking slightly hurt at Piper's brusque tone turned towards Christian and Phoebe as he explained. "We need to go back home and scry for her. When we get a fix. We go after her, taking along some crystals to trap her. We get her to give us the answers on how to get us back together then we vanquish her once and for all."

"Sounds brilliant." Christian muttered sarcastically before Phoebe nudged him in his ribs, "Ouch!"

Leo tried to assuage the verbal abuse on the 'men with the plan,' "It won't hurt to try, you know."

"Leo, sweetie, their last plan had us fighting some super-freak demon." Piper said sharply, her voice sweet but her eyes dark as she crossed her arms tightly over her chest.

Leo sighed and shrugged, "We got Victor back didn't we?"

"Yeah but…" the words died on her tongue when she realized that Victor wasn't standing with them any longer, "Where'd he go?"

The group all looked around, some muttering, others cursing. Christian laughed and defended himself when Phoebe glared at him, "You gotta admit, guy's got balls."

"And I will have my boyfriend orb yours very, _very_ far away if you don't find your twin right this damn second!" Piper shouted angrily, fed up with everyone.

Christian, momentarily startled at the threat took a step back and looked around, "Yeah… that would hurt. Victor! Victor!"

Phoebe sighed and followed Christian down the passageway, Christian hurriedly striding as he called out Victor's name. John and Jim shrugged and went the opposite way, they too shouting the fiery man's name.

Piper resumed her seat on the boulder and looked at Leo pleadingly, "Leo, please make this all go away. I'm fed up with all of it, I really am."

Leo gave her a sympathetic look before hugging her tightly; rubbing her back soothingly as he spoke reassuring words in her ear softly. Leo pulled away and looked his wife directly in her eye, "Honey, you need to stop biting their heads off, especially Christian's. The sooner we stop fighting, the sooner we can calm down and think of a plan to put Cole back together again."

"I'm no Humpty Dumpty, and apparently I'm no Sherlock either, I can't find him," the couple looked up to see Christian standing there sheepishly as he spread his hands out and looked away, "You're not going to orb my jewels away, are you?"

Piper laughed softly and shook her head, "No."

Christian nodded and pointed in the direction of Phoebe, "I'm going to keep looking…"

"Christian, 'm sorry."

Christian paused and dipped his head, "Apology accepted, Ms. Halliwell."

Piper and Christian exchanged smiles before the latter took off after Phoebe's dwindling shadow. Leo planted a kiss on Piper's cheek before straightening himself out and looking around.

"We should call them all ba-" Leo was cut off when Victor flamed right beside him, "Whoa!"

"Sorry, Leon, didn't mean to startle you." Victor muttered as he brushed off some dust on his t-shirt and jeans.

"It's _Leo_…and where the _hell_ have you been?" snapped Piper, jumping off the boulder as she stomped up towards the strapping man.

"I was looking for the, how do I put it…Evil bitch." He answered, avoiding Piper's piercing gaze.

"Ri-_ight_. Dare I ask why? Since you seem so, how do I put it…_hell_ bent on staying as you are."

Victor finally met her gaze and smirked, "I didn't say I was looking for her to put me back together with those guys," he motioned towards the returning men and Phoebe.

"We heard the yelling and assumed you either broke a nail, or found Victor." Christian stated before he could stop himself. Lucky for him Piper was too angry with Victor to hear Christian's jab.

"Christian!" Phoebe growled through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry!" he whispered back, blue eyes wide.

"So why _were_ you looking for the Evil whatever?" demanded Piper, stepping closer still towards Cole's smug persona, hands on her hips.

Victor looked around the group and scoffed, "You gonna beat the answer outta me, if I don't cough it up?"

Phoebe watched, tears forming in her eyes. She missed Cole so much, and she couldn't believe that this man in front of her that looked exactly like her love was really a part of him.

"I might blow you to pieces first." Piper growled, raising her hands.

Victor made a mocking, "Ooo," sound and did a rendition of jazz hands, "I'm so scared."

Christian suddenly stepped forward and grabbed Victor by the neck with one hand, "Why don't you just answer her, huh?"

Victor's eyes went red with anger before he visibly relaxed, "I wanted to warn her of you guys coming, and make sure she didn't cough up any information."

Christian's hand loosened around Victor's neck and he took a step back, "Piper I have an idea. Can we go to the manor?"

"Now?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah, _now_." Christian gave her a look and she shrugged, "Fine."

"What about him?" John asked authoritivly, motioning towards Victor.

"He can come or not, either way I have an idea." Christian began to get annoyed, the sooner they left the sooner they could stop Victor.

"Fine, let's go." Piper orbed with Leo whereas everyone left in his or her own way. Christian was Phoebe's ride home. Victor laughed and flamed away elsewhere.

* * *

"He's not coming," Phoebe sighed knowingly when they entered her bedroom.

Christian rolled his eyes and snapped, "I said he doesn't need to be here. In fact it's better if he's not."

"What's the big plan anyway?" Phoebe insisted annoyingly.

"Power stripping potion, and we need to work quickly before this blood dries up." Christian held his hand out to show some barely noticeable droplets of blood on his fingernails.

"What…?"  
"I dug my nails into his neck, we could use some of my blood…or John's and Jim's, but this is to be on the safe side. Come on, let's make a potion quickly please!"

Phoebe laughed and called for Piper and the rest of the people. They gathered into the kitchen, where Piper began brewing the potion. Several minutes later Christian managed to get some droplets of Victor's blood into the pot.

"Good, should be done." Piper claimed, motioning towards the vials and Leo. Leo made a sound, grabbed a few vials and handed them to Piper.

"Great idea Christian." Leo said, smiling at the happy man leaning against the kitchen table.

Christian waved modestly, "It's nothing, Leo."

Phoebe rolled her eyes, while Jim asked, "If you strip his powers, are you not affecting Cole himself?"

Leo shook his head, "No. That's the beauty of it. Your powers are not really needed to make you your own elemental personalities. They're like a bonus. So it won't have any effect on Cole in the long run. Plus, he was human when this happened."

Phoebe let out a relieved sigh at this answer, "I was worried there for a few seconds," she admitted.

"No worries, Sheila." Christian tried to say in his best Australian accent, which was actually quite credible to the others.

"Nice," Piper managed to offer, trying to be nicer to everyone now that they knew how to take care of Victor.

"Not really," a voice muttered before flames went flying through the air and blew up one of the vials. Victor emerged from the doorway sneering before he realized too late that there was more than one vial.

Piper threw the other one at Victor's feet, watching as he went up into flames with a howl and fell to his knees, powerless. He tried to throw a fireball to no avail, and found it less appealing in his favor when Christian stalked over and announced, "It was about time you cooled off, hot head."

With that, Christian threw a water ball over Victor's head, soaking him. Phoebe's hand flew to her mouth as she tried to stifle a laugh. John and Jim didn't do anything to mask their amusement as they let loose a barking laugh each.

Piper was about to protest when John stepped forward quickly and cut her off, "I'll get it," he raised his hands up and watched as air blew strongly over Victor and the wet floor. The floor dried up quickly, as well as Victor as he went flying back a few feet.

"This is fun and all but," Phoebe began.

"Sorry," Christian stated, giving her a charming smile.

"Sure." Phoebe replied playfully.

"So let's get to work, huh? We still have a Cole to put back together." Leo quipped from the counter.

"Doused Victor…amusing…nice job Christian." Jim said quietly, masking his grin carefully.

Christian bowed gallantly, "It was my time to shine."

"Seriously, let's _go_." Piper claimed, leaving the kitchen.

* * *

_**TBC...**_

_**Please Review! **_

_**A/N: I did make a few references to another Charmed epi, if you didn't catch it. So I guess this is my disclaimer again...plus I added a little Aussie accent for Julian...**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	7. John's Chapter

**A/N: School starts Aug. 26th for me. So I will be very busy, but I'll will never neglect a story for years at a time. Hopefully not months, either. So without further ado...Chapter Seven!**

* * *

"What the hell are we doing again?" mumbled Christian as the group, including reluctant Victor, found themselves once more in the shadowy confines of the Underworld's maze-like passageways.

"Looking for some lady," Piper answered, half listening.

Christian nodded as if it were obvious, "Of course."

"I thought we were going to scry for her?" complained Victor, hushing up when Piper stopped quickly and turned on him.

"We would find her sooner if you'd tell us where she is!"

Victor rolled his eyes, "Fine, I'll give it up. I have no powers, so I'm useless."

"Got that right," Christian quipped angrily.

"She has her own little lair, it's actually up ahead a bit. The sooner we find her, the sooner I can put this stupid bag down." Victor was indeed carrying a bag, full of as many crystals that the girls could find.

"Let's go people!" Piper shouted, somewhat happier now that she knew where she was going. Everyone else trailed behind, either upset or somber at the imminent battle they knew was coming soon.

Fifteen minutes later they found themselves in a large cavernous lair, the cave lit well by flickering candles placed about the room. They stepped forward cautiously, looking for the demoness of sorts.

The group split up, each searching every crevice of the cave, listening intently for sounds other than one's complaining at the "horrid conditions." There was a sudden yelp before everyone turned in time to see a tall, sensuous woman walk calmly out of a flickering shadow. Her well-manicured hand was wrapped around the throat of John tightly, his pink face changing colors as he struggled to breath.

"I-found…her." He managed to get out before she growled and threw him as far as she could in the immense cave. Some of the group winced as John hit the dust covered ground quite hard rolling a bit until he came to stop, motionless, against a boulder.

"John!" Phoebe shouted, as Leo tried to run forward and heal him. While the Evil Enchantress was momentarily preoccupied on trying to stop a dodging Leo from getting to John, the group began throwing crystals in a rough circle around her.

Christian was about to place the last one a few feet away from her when he looked up to see her attractive face contorted in anger, he managed to mutter, "Shit," before he too was flung across the luminous cave.

"Leo, heal Christian now!" Shouted Phoebe as Leo was helping John sit up. Leo dodged a fireball as he made his way over to Christian's body too.

Piper flicked her wrists at the tall woman, watching with a grin when she stumbled back a few feet. The Enchantress whirled around quickly and threw as many balls of air, water and fire as she could at the scattering group.

Phoebe managed to sneak over to where she saw the last crystal fly off and was about to pick it up when she was suddenly tackled by a large figure. She looked up to see a panting Christian over her; she didn't miss the fireball that nearly took off his head when he saved her.

"Thanks," she breathed.

Christian swallowed and nodded quickly, "Do that later when we kill this bitch."

"Got it," Phoebe stated, sitting up with the help of Christian. They ran as fast as they could over to where Piper was trying to blow up the Enchantress. The woman was throwing every element possible at the battered witch, a leer on her attractive face.

"Leo," Piper shouted, her wrist sore as she continued to flick them at the demoness. Leo looked up and ran over; avoiding any ball of water, fire, or air hurled at him with a bumbling skill, "Get Paige dammit!"

Leo nodded his head quickly and orbed out. Christian, momentarily blinded by the bright blue orbs, covered his eyes with his hand. The Enchantress chose this time to throw a relatively small boulder at an unsuspecting Christian, Phoebe watched in terror as Christian flew back with a low grunt as the boulder hit him directly in the chest.

"Christian!" she tried to run over, but Piper grabbed her arm and flung her down. A ball of water crashed above their heads, trickling down and onto their clothing as they stood up quickly.

"Phoebe, don't worry about him… Leo will get him when he comes back with Paige!" Piper shouted as she rolled and threw a rock at the looming feminist figure, "Right now I need you to grab that crystal and place it where it belongs!"

Phoebe, panic stricken, nodded before taking off in one direction as Piper took off in the opposite one. This startled the Enchantress, but not for long as she resumed her aimless throwing. John let out a growl and pounced on the woman, trying desperately to wrap his arms around her throat and drag her to the ground.

"Get off me!" she screeched unattractively, her expression and tone beliying her beauty as she continued trying to flip John's strapping figure off of her body. John tightened his grip and concentrated on the dirt on the ground. A small smile played at the corners of his pink lips when the dust on the ground began lifting and dancing in the air; concentrated only in the area he wanted it too. John suddenly leapt off of the woman and focused the dust cloud into her face.

The Enchantress shrieked when the dust 'attacked' her. She coughed and sputtered as it hit her in the eyes, blinding her long enough for John to run out of the way as Piper found the crystal before Phoebe and placed it in the correct spot.

"Oh, thank _God_!" Piper sighed heavily, stepping away from the crystal cage as she placed her hands on her knees exhaustedly.

Leo orbed in then, a very confused Paige in tow. She surveyed her surroundings and took a few steps forward, "What did I _miss_?"

"Never mind that right now, just," Piper paused and looked at Phoebe, "Phoebe come here! We just need to say a Power of Three spell to kill this bitch. Leo, you need to heal Christian, he's knocked out somewhere."

Phoebe looked around and shuddered, "Victor? Jim?"

"What the hell is going on? Who's Christian…Victor and Jim?" Paige demanded, her eyes wide when she saw John ambling towards her.

"Leo, you may want to heal John here too! Then me and Phoebe…then Paige…" Piper trailed off, "I think I was hit in the head too many times."  
"Uh, yeah, you think?" Paige snapped as she continued, "Who is John?"

John waved his hand and came to stop at Phoebe's shoulder, "I'm John, please to meet you Paige."

Paige shook his dirty hand disbelievingly before turning to her sisters, "This some kind of joke? Are you all crazy or something? This is _clearly_ Cole."

"Oh for Pete's sake! We don't have time for this!" Piper snapped before marching over towards the edge of the cage the Evil Enchantress was trying to escape.

"How do we get Cole back?" Piper demanded.

The Evil Enchantress shook her head, her once attractive face marred by her murderous expression and dirt covered face, "I'll never tell you witch!"

"Listen, woman, don't try my patience! How do we get Cole back!" Piper snapped, surprised when the opposite woman seemingly relaxed.

"I work for the Source himself only." She stated calmly, her demeanor tranquil.

"Piper, I'm going to look for Victor and Jim…and check up on Christian." Phoebe told her quietly, her brown eyes roaming around the large cave for the two missing men.

"Fine," Piper turned quickly back towards the demoness, "Now, I could give a rat's ass who you're working for…I demand you tell me how to put these men back to where they belong."  
As Piper continued her interrogation of the woman who tried killing them all with the help of Paige, Phoebe wandered over to where Leo had just finished healing Christian. Christian sat up from the ground and gave Phoebe a small smile, "Hey."

Phoebe grinned back, "Hey you. Are you feeling better?"

Christian didn't tear his eyes away from Phoebe's as he answered, "Much, thank you. Leo here told me I broke a few ribs, but he healed me of course…"

Leo watched the two interact, a grin on his face. He piped up at the mention of his name, "He had three broken ribs to be exact."

"Yeah, I owe you." Christian stated, his cerulean colored eyes still connected with Phoebe's.

"It's no problem…" Leo trailed off, but it was useless. Those two were lost in each other's eyes for sure, "Have you seen Victor or Jim?"

Phoebe's head snapped back to look at Leo, "Damn it, I came over to ask you guys if you'd seen them. I guess not."

Christian shook his head, no longer in the spell of Phoebe's brown eyes. Looking around he scratched his head, "Last I saw them was before the whole battle we had."

"I suggest we go find them now." Leo claimed, pulling Phoebe and Christian along with him gently but firmly.

"Pheebs, wait!" Piper shouted, both her and Paige running after their sister's retreating back.

"What?" asked Phoebe, turning to face her sisters.

"We need to kill that lady in there now, she gave us the answer." Paige stated, out of breath from the short run.

"Really? Like that?" Phoebe questioned.

"Sure, why not, like _that_…" Piper echoed, before tugging on Phoebe's arm, "Come on!"

"Okay, okay! Sheesh, I'm coming!" Phoebe muttered, running back towards the cage where the demoness was pacing within, "I call upon the Powers that Be, I call upon the Sisters Three, to punish the Enchantress to a fair degree and will vanquish the demoness in front of me!"

Paige and Piper rolled their eyes in unison as they repeated the ill-written spell with Phoebe, watching with amusement as the Enchantress blew up with an echoing scream. They looked on with satisfaction until Phoebe remembered the missing men.

"We need to find Jim and Victor, they've gone missing." Phoebe told them quickly, running where Christian and Leo were waiting patiently. John joined them quietly, ignoring the stares from Paige until they reached the group.

"Whoa!" Paige exclaimed when she saw Christian and John at once.

"No time to explain, two others missing!" Piper shouted as she blew past quickly, Christian gave Paige a small smile as he held out his hand for her to shake.

"I'm water…or Christian. I prefer Christian." He stated, laughing at Paige's flustered appearance, "John is air by the way."

John nodded, "That's right, let's go find fire and earth now please!" as he too blew past the trio.

"I'm in a nut house!" Paige muttered as she followed John out of the cave.

"Actually, you're in Hell. Or the Underworld…I prefer Underworld…less dark and scary…" Christian commented as he too followed Paige and John out of the large cave, ignoring Phoebe's expression of amusement at his nonsense rambling.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Please Review! **


	8. Jim's Chapter

**A/N: Titled Jim's Chapter because I feel obligated to give him one as well. So this beginning scene is for Jim. The rest really doesn't have much to do with him. The ending may be a little off, or weird even. Just read, review and hopefully enjoy. I have an idea as to where I'm taking this story next...and it doesn't really have a connection to any of the beginning of this story...just read!**

* * *

"They'll be looking for us, you know…you can't just disappear and think they wouldn't see that we're no longer in the cave with them," Jim tried reasoning with Victor, the latter man having dragged Jim away from the battle in order to prevent the girls from having all four men available.

"Hey, Jimmy? Shut up." Victor muttered, looking around the passageway he found himself in.

Jim sighed and shook his head, leaning against one of the rocky walls casually. He looked over towards Victor and reminded the man, "I still have my powers, genius. I could easily use them against you and take us back since I know where they are now."

Victor whirled around angrily, "You wouldn't use them against me. You're the nice, down-to-earth moron, literally."

Jim grinned and nodded, "That I am… except I'm no moron. Did you know that down-to-earth could mean sensible? Practical? I'm sensible enough to use my powers when necessary. You know…to get me out of trouble such as this childish kidnapping."

Victor rolled his eyes, "You think you're some brilliant hotshot don't you?"  
Jim laughed, "Brilliant? Maybe not, smart? Sure. Hotshot? That's your department, although I hate to rain on your parade but…"

Just then Christian dumped a large water ball over the unsuspecting Victor, who yelped and sputtered as he groped the walls blindly. The men shared a laugh as Victor growled as he wiped the water from his eyes.

Jim walked over to Christian, "Thank you."

Christian grinned, "No problem, Jimmy-boy."

"Nice diversion tactic, talking his ear off," John added, patting Jim on the back.

The girls, accompanied by Leo, walked over towards the men. Piper gave them a look, ceasing their laughter.

"We know how to get you guys back together, so let's go home and fix this thing, okay?" Piper muttered, her dirt-streaked face worn and tired.

Christian wandered over towards Phoebe and offered his hand, "Need a ride?"

Phoebe nodded and answered softly, "Sure."

Paige rolled her eyes as Piper nudged in her in the ribs. Christian and Phoebe left the Underworld Christian's way, John and Jim left their own way as well while Leo grabbed Victor's hand and orbed the remaining two sisters home.

When they arrived, Phoebe was laughing hysterically at Christian's embarrassed expression. Before they could ask, they saw the large water spot on the front of Christian's jeans.

John walked over and cocked his head to the side, placing his hand on his chin as if deep in thought, "Something's not right…there appears to be a large pee stain on your pants…"  
Christian rolled his eyes, "It's water, I must've got some on me as we left the Underworld. Could you please just dry it up?"

John sighed, "I know it's not pee, ruin the joke will ya?"

Christian muttered something about where John could shove those jokes as John dried his pants for him. John took a step back and shook his head, "Dry pants? Not so funny."

"Oh darn, so I guess I fulfilled my purpose of being your clown?" Christian snapped as the group entered the kitchen.

"Never!" scoffed John playfully, ignoring the murderous glare Christian gave him. Phoebe sighed and shook her head at their antics.

"Can we get this over with?" Paige muttered, eyeing the four Cole's wearily.

Piper pulled out a knife, her counter already prepared because she had pulled out the items while the men argued childishly. She pulled Jim close to her side and asked for his hand, "We need blood from each elemental personality."

Jim nodded and offered his hand, wincing as Piper cut into his hand. He held it over the pot and allowed some of his blood to drip inside. Piper, after having to freeze him, managed to cut Victor's hand as well. She moved towards Christian and John, the knife gleaming in the light.

"Oh God, she's going to murder us!" John exclaimed backing up against a wall.

Christian shook his head and laughed, "Actually, I only have to outrun _you_…then _you'll_ be the only one murdered."

Phoebe hit Christian on the shoulder as he reluctantly offered his hand up after John. John looked at the other men then back at his hand, "You guys don't have some disease do you? We just shared a knife."  
Christian pretended to be horrified, as he looked at his hand and back at John, "Shit! I'm going to get stupid-itus!"

John gave Christian a look, "Ha, ha. Hilarious."

Christian gave John a cheeky grin, "I thought so."

As the men playfully bantered with one another, Piper proceeded to place some dirt from her clothing into the potion as well as hot water from the sink. She allowed it to heat up somewhat as she placed it on the stove. After five minutes she took it off and blew on the liquid. It bubbled then made a popping noise as smoke began pouring from it.

"I'm not drinking that." Christian muttered as he watched the gray smoke pour out. Phoebe leaned against his arm as she nodded and answered, "Oh yes you are."

"What could possibly go wrong from drinking that, Christian?" John asked, his eyes twinkling with delight at Christian's sudden unease.

"Anything could go wrong." However it was Jim who stated this, causing everyone to pause in the actions and looked at him inquiringly, "The Enchantress gave you this recipe, how do you know she didn't do anything to alter it…or even give a completely different potion?"

Piper sighed and slumped against the counter, "Should we at least try it?"

Christian let out a barking laugh, "Sure, why not. Hell, it won't affect you in the least, only us sweetheart."

"Right, don't call me sweetheart or I'll really have Leo orb your jewels away."

Paige cocked her head to the side and shook her head, "What do we do if this goes wrong?"

This time it was Phoebe who sighed, "Then we'll never get Cole back."

Christian wrapped his arm around Phoebe's waist and pulled her close, "Don't talk like that…I promised didn't I?"

"Yeah," she whispered, eyes once again locked with his.

"Gross," Paige groaned, shielding her eyes from the small kiss Phoebe gave Christian. John bounded over towards the two and gave Phoebe a hopeful look.

"One for the road before we take this…potion?" John asked, his eyes bright.

Phoebe laughed and placed a kiss on his lips as well. She walked over and kissed a surprised Jim, and even managed to hug and kiss Victor as well. Victor gave her a small, fleeting smile as he looked away.

"So, let's do it!" John exclaimed, grabbing a small vial and downing the multi-colored potion in one sip as Jim and Christian did as well.

Victor unwillingly downed his, then stood and looked at the other men expectantly. John looked around and shrugged, "That sucked."

Christian grinned and shook his head, opening his mouth to reply before he fell to the ground at the same time as the others fell down as well. They all lay unconscious until a multi-colored light enveloped the four men, barely lifting their bodies off the ground before allowing them to rest against the tiled floor once more. Phoebe watched, confused and worried until the four men began drifting across the floor towards each other.

"Weird," Paige muttered, her eyes wide as she watched the scene before her. The four men were suddenly lifted off the ground and smashed together, causing a bright white light to blind the remaining occupants of the kitchen.

When the spots went away, one man lay in the middle of the kitchen. He stood up and groaned, rubbing his head. He looked around confused.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Please Review! **


	9. Still Exist

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait. Been extremely busy with school and at home. **

* * *

"Cole?" Phoebe questioned, stepping forward slowly.

Cole turned to look at her, recognition not stirring in his eyes. He looked around at the others, puzzled and apprehensive. "What happened?"

Phoebe's lips quirked into a small poignant smile, Paige wanted to laugh at the way Cole sounded, scared and lost. However, the situation was anything but funny as Phoebe's face contorted into one of great melancholy. She reached up a hand and caressed Cole's cheek lovingly.

"Do you remember anything, Cole?" she asked softly, her chocolate brown eyes searching his cerulean blue ones. Cole, flinching slightly at her touch, shook his head. He didn't miss the flicker of hurt that went through her eyes at his response.

"What _do_ you remember?" asked Leo, his eyebrows furrowed together as he leaned against the kitchen counter, Piper leaning on his arm for support.

Cole looked at the ground quickly, studying the tiled floor intently as he concentrated, "I remember…a demon. He threw a potion at me and there was this _incredible_ pain and I felt like I was being torn into pieces…"

The others exchanged looks, haunting smiles on their faces as they clearly remembered the other men. They turned back to Cole, who was racking his brain for some shred of a memory. He shook his head again before he looked up promptly; a brief flash of a memory darted through his mind.

"Four men! There were four men that looked like, me?" he questioned, his eyes twinkling with excitement for remembering, although his face was expressing his confusion quite well.

Piper smirked, "Christian, John, Victor and Jim. They were your four elemental personalities…fun huh?"

"Elemental personalities?" Cole questioned before taking a step back and allowing a bewildered expression to overtake his handsome visage, "The only one who has the power to do something like that is the Evil Enchantress."

Leo nodded gravely, "She orchestrated the whole thing. Source's orders."

Cole swallowed hard, "'Source's orders?' Figures…now what? Did you vanquish her?"

Piper gave him toothy grin and held up her thumb and pointer finger, indicating a little amount, "Just a bit."

Cole let loose a relieved sigh, his tense posture slightly sagging, as if the news was too much to bear. He ran a hand through his dark hair and looked at the others, concern smiles lingering on their faces. His blue eyes settled on Phoebe's lastly, he smiled softly and held his arms open, "I'd never forget you, Phoebe."

Phoebe let out a relived sigh and darted forward, relishing the feel of his strong arms around her small frame and the warmth of his body seeping into her clothing. Pulling away slightly she answered, "I would never let you."

Piper rolled her eyes, joined by Paige. They smirked as they watched the couple kiss, turning their heads in different directions as they suddenly found the tiles and walls interesting. Leo cleared his throat and looked at Piper, he heard a familiar calling, "Elders," at her annoyed look he shrugged and gave her a quick peck, "Sorry, honey."

Piper sighed as Leo orbed out, sagging against the counter huffily. Paige pouted and hugged Piper tightly, "It's okay, he'll come back as soon as he can."

"Which will be tomorrow morning, and that's if I'm lucky. And seeing as how this day turned out…" Piper trailed off wearily, casting Cole a look. Cole smiled sheepishly, aware of what happened but not completely.

Cradling Phoebe in his arms, Cole looked down at her and asked, "Tell me what happened?"

Phoebe nodded and grabbed his hand securely, leading him out of the room and up the stairs. Paige stiffened as she heard a noise resound in her head, turning to Piper confused she asked, "What does it sound like when the Elders call you?"

Piper furrowed her eyebrows and shrugged, "I don't know, why? Do you think they're calling you?"

Paige muttered to herself and looked at her sister directly, "I guess I can go check, to be sure. I'll be back as soon as possible."

Before Piper could protest to being deserted, Paige orbed out of the manor. Piper threw her hands up in the air, "Damn you Elders," she growled before turning towards the fridge for something to do.

* * *

Leo and Paige barely looked at each other. Standing side by side, they stared straight ahead like soldiers, their eyes drilling holes impatiently into the Elders before them. Paige opened her mouth to speak, but was silenced when the first Elder, of four, raised a gnarly hand to stop her.

"Paige, Leo, we have summoned you for something very important." He stated his voice raspy and grating to the ears. Paige winced at the noise, but Leo remained stoic, used to the man's voice.

A second Elder, a woman with short blonde hair and sharp green eyes, stared down at the two before speaking. "We are aware of what happened with the Evil Enchantress, that the demon Cole was split into his four elemental personalities."

Paige rolled her eyes, "Okay, so what's the problem?"

Leo shot her a look but remained silent as the Elder to the far right stood and spoke, "We'll cut to the chase shall we?"

"It'd be nice for a change," Paige quipped as the Elder smiled forcibly.

"Right. Something went wrong with the spell. Cole Turner has not been fully restored, one half of each personality has returned to him, so he is as close to being as he was before as possible. However, the other four men still exist. They have been sent to other parts of the country."

Leo and Paige finally met each other's eyes, gawking. They still existed?

"Excuse me?" Paige scoffed, disbelievingly.

The Elder took in a deep breath, obviously trying to soothe his frayed nerves before he continued on, "Christian, John, Jim and Victor still exist within the world at present. They must be returned to the manor where you, The Charmed Ones, will restore Cole fully to his old self. If this does not happen, we do not know of the consequences that would follow."

"So you're telling me that there are now _five_ Cole's wandering the world?" Paige demanded, hands now on her hips firmly.

"Yes, that is what I'm trying to say." The Elder sighed.

Leo took a step forward and finally spoke, "How severe are the consequences if the girls should fail to return all four men promptly?"

"There is no saying, Wyatt. But we cannot let five identical men live at the same time, it could cause major confusion and disaster."

Paige shook her head roughly and asked, "Where are they? How are we going to find them?"

The Elder smiled and stated simply, "Scry, using Cole's blood."

Leo nodded firmly and looked over at a huffy Paige; he motioned with his head to indicate they should leave. Paige sighed and shrugged, "Let's go, dude."

* * *

After relaying the new facts to the other sisters, Leo and Paige watched them for reactions. Piper was annoyed that her nap was interrupted, and Phoebe was worried about how Cole would handle this news.

"So we have to find them again…and return them….again?" Piper demanded, her voice becoming higher as she became more and more frustrated.

"Yes, dear but-"Leo tried, wanting to make the situation seem simpler than it was, for her sake.

"Leo, cut the crap." She snapped, raising her hands in a warning gesture that was all too familiar with demons in the Underworld.

Leo snapped his mouth shut and looked away, his eyes lifting to see Cole at the bottom of the stairs, looking a little worse for wear. Leo stepped forward and asked, "Are you alright Cole?"

Cole laughed sardonically, "Yeah, sure, Wyatt. Peachy keen is me…"

Phoebe placed a worried hand on one of his broad shoulders, hoping to calm him down some. Cole made no movement, only staring hard at the gathered group.

Piper finally spoke, throwing her hands up, "Someone get me a knife," and she turned to Cole quickly, "We have to cut you."

Cole took a step back, slightly alarmed now, "Excuse me? You have to what?"

Phoebe shot a dark look at Piper before explaining, "We need some blood to scry for the others, and they are all a part of you."

Cole nodded quickly, although it was apparent in his eyes that he wasn't one hundred percent reassured. Ten minutes later, all in the attic now, they all looked down at the large map. They were curious as to who they would be hunting down first.

With bated breath they watched as the crystal that was attached to a knife with Cole's blood on it, spun around the map wildly before coming to rest on a small town in Louisiana. They all turned to look at each as Piper asked, "Who the hell lives in Louisiana?"

* * *

Jim Hanson awoke early, casting a sad, guilty look at his sleeping wife beside him. He quietly crossed the room and entered the bathroom, showering and dressing as fast as he could. When he placed a kiss on his wife's head, he whispered "I'm sorry," before exiting the room to see his children as well.

He placed kisses on each of their foreheads, watching momentarily as they turned and murmured in their sleep. He sighed and grabbed his suitcase, straightened his tie and made his way downstairs. He left the house, unaware that he would never see his family again.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Please review.**


	10. Premonition

Piper looked over at Leo expectantly, raising an eyebrow in his direction. Phoebe and Paige looked at him too, although they were unsure as to why.

"Care to give us a ride?" Piper asked, slightly annoyed that she had to spell it out.

Leo started, "Sure."

Piper held onto his side as Paige grabbed Piper's free hand, and Phoebe did the same with Paige. Cole stepped forward, unsure as to whether they were leaving him or not. Phoebe felt the others stare at her and she sighed, "You have to stay here Cole; we can't risk losing you somewhere else."

Cole frowned, "I'm powerless, remember? What is someone attacks me when I'm here alone? I should go."

Leo nodded, "He's right. He's a mortal."

Phoebe shook her head, "He's not coming, but I'm staying," she let go Paige's hand and stepped forward towards Cole, "In case of an attack."

Paige tried to protest but Piper interrupted, "That's okay, I don't think we need all of the Charmed Ones in order to protect Cole."

Leo, frowning shook his head, "I don't think Phoebe should stay. I think you should Piper, since you can better protect against demon attacks. They are after him more often than not, lately."

"Me? Why me?" she demanded, pulling away from Leo.

Leo shrugged, "You have strong active powers, whereas Phoebe…no offense, doesn't really."

Phoebe crossed her arm huffily. Paige threw her hands up as she said, "Piper you stay with Cole, protect him. Phoebe and I will go with Leo and hunt down whoever is in Louisiana. Maybe I could talk them into coming easily, since I'm a social worker…and maybe Phoebe's premonition could help us pinpoint exactly where he is."

Leo cast her look but Paige shrugged, "Whatever, I'm riffing it."

Piper sighed, "Fine. Hurry up though."

Leo gave her a smile as he orbed the other girls out. Piper looked up at Cole's tall form and gave him a tight smile, "What now?"

Cole shrugged and looked down at the brown-eyed woman. He cast his blue eyes around the attic and said, "It's your place, what do you want to do?"

* * *

Leo found himself outside a large, rural house. The girls marveled at the simplistic beauty of it, and took in a deep breath of fresh air. Smiling, they suddenly felt better about the whole "mission."

Leo pointed a woman coming out of the house with two little girls in tow. He whispered something about how it would be awkward to be caught outside, staring at her house like burglars.

When the woman, who seemed worried and frazzled, finally managed to get the girls situated in the car and took off, Leo and the other two reemerged from behind some bushes. They looked up at the house and realized it was seemingly empty.

"Should I try to get a feel of the place?" Phoebe asked, stepping forward. She enjoyed the feel of a vast array of leaves crunching underneath her feet more than she would have ever thought.

Leo shrugged, "Couldn't hurt. We have to find them soon."

Paige lagged behind as Phoebe walked up to the house and felt around, hoping to catch a premonition from something. When she came to the glass doors, she gazed at the stickers on the other side, suddenly chilled. She reached up and touched the door, suddenly gasping as a premonition hit her hard.

_One of the men, possibly Jim from the way he moved and spoke into his cell phone, rode in a car down a long stretch of road. It was a highway. He stopped his car and looked down the road, the woman Leo and the girls had seen leaving the house was running and waving her hand. Cole's elemental personality suddenly looked confused, pressing the phone to his ear tightly; he looked behind him and saw an oncoming truck. He tried to start the car frantically, but it wouldn't. He tried the handle as well, but it didn't work. The truck came and finally connected with the car, taking the entire top off with a horrific screeching sound._

Phoebe gasped as she came out of the premonition. Tears were streaming down her face as the premonition remained in her mind, engraved. Leo and Paige tried comforting, all the while asking what she saw.

"Highway 220." Was all she muttered before grabbing their hands and jerking them close to her side. Leo took the hint and orbed.

The found themselves on a deserted highway, going as far as they eye can see. Paige started complaining about the dust gathering on her clothing as Phoebe placed a hand over her eyes to shield them from sunlight.

"What happened here, Phoebe?" Leo asked, surveying the seemingly desolate road.

Phoebe stopped searching for the car she saw and explained to the others, "I saw one of them, I think its Jim, in a car talking on his cell phone. Then the woman we saw coming out of the house running down this road, waving her hands. The next thing I know, a large truck takes off the roof of his car and blows up."

Phoebe's hands were shaking, in her mind it was Cole. Paige grabbed one of her hands and squeezed it firmly, giving her a look to calm her down. Leo looked left and right and shrugged; his green eyes squinted against the bright sun.

"I don't see anyone." He claimed, earning matching looks of "Duh" from Paige and Phoebe. He smiled sheepishly.

"Then we wait," Phoebe stated, sitting down on the side of the road, leaving no room for argument.

"But-"Paige tried anyway.

"No. We wait. He's an innocent."

Leo gave Paige a look, "She's right."

He too sat beside her, both sitting Indian-style on the side of the road like to hitchhikers. Paige sighed and sat herself down too.

"Water and food? Could be a long wait." She asked.

Leo looked over at Phoebe as he said, "I can make a quick run home later."

They all nodded and settled for a long wait.

* * *

Many hours later, Leo sat up quickly. He pointed down the road as he saw a car fitting Phoebe's description coming up the road. Paige discarded the wrappers from their food and their bottles of water as she too stood up with the help of Phoebe.

They all watched as the car began slowing down, a cell phone pressed against his ear. He began turning around when he saw them. He gave them a quick smile, aware of how stupid he must look in the middle of the road. Suddenly the voice on his cell phone cast a worried look over his handsome features. He looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened.

"Leo, get Piper now!" Phoebe shouted, running towards the car before anyone could react.

Leo immediately obeyed, never thinking of witnesses, such as the screaming woman running towards them. Paige ran into the road and stopped her, glad that the hysterical woman didn't see Leo orb out.

Phoebe was trying to jerk open the car, realizing that the man inside couldn't start the car. He looked out at her scared, his blue eyes bright and frightened as he looked back at the truck that was nearly upon them.

"Phoebe!" Paige shouted the truck on top of them. She felt a scream lodge in her throat; the truck was no longer moving. Neither was anything else for that matter. Piper had arrived.

"Everyone okay?" she asked, running towards Phoebe who was standing by the car door. Phoebe nodded shakily and asked Piper to blow the window up carefully.

After doing so, they managed to get the door open and hurl who they were now sure was Jim, out of the unmoving car. He unfroze and looked around confused. His face was pale, and sweat matted his dark hair.

Before Jim could say anything, Leo orbed him out and back to the manor. Piper looked over at the red-headed woman and asked, "What about her?"

Phoebe sniffled and looked over her shoulder towards the woman, "Let her think he died. It will give her some closure."

Piper frowned solemnly and nodded. Paige, Phoebe and Piper stood at the corner and waited for Leo. Just when he arrived, Piper unfroze the entire area. They managed to see the hysterical woman crying, just as the car blew up and they orbed out.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Please Review...**


	11. Profiler

After performing a spell that would keep Jim unconscious momentarily, the girls, Leo and Cole found themselves once again in the attic. Phoebe, guilt ridden after the incident that had just occurred not long before, swallowed the lump in her throat and wrapped her arms around Cole tightly.

Cole, unaware of what had just happened, other than a few snippets of conversation here and there, decided to comfort her by hugging back. He pressed a small kiss in her dark hair before pressing his cheek against it.

"So, who's next?" Phoebe asked softly, resting her head against Cole's chest.

The only answered she received was when Piper looked at Cole blankly and held out an athame for him to use. Cole took it after a slight hesitation, though he didn't flinch when he cut his hand open and dripped some blood on the deadly object.

Leo stepped forward to heal the wounded hand, but Cole shook his head and offered a tight smile, "No use healing it, only to cut it again later."

Leo looked from Phoebe to Cole before sighing, he returned to Piper's side as she knelt by the map they had spread out on the floor. She tied the crystal to the other end and whirled it around, waiting for it to drop. After a few moments it did, in Georgia.

"A-t-l…Atlanta?" Paige questioned, her hands resting on her knees. She pulled herself upright and looked at the others with a small sigh, "Who lives in Atlanta, Georgia?"

"We should just get there," Phoebe claimed, raising her head from Cole's chest for s second.

Cole looked from Paige to Phoebe before he cleared his throat gently and pulled his head away slightly. "Maybe all of you should go, just in case."

Phoebe pulled away as well, giving him a look as she demanded, "Who's going to protect you? You're a human, Cole. An innocent."

Cole pulled away from her arms and strolled over to a table near the door; he leaned against it and crossed his ankles before crossing his arms over his chest tightly. He drilled his blue eyes into Phoebe's dark ones as he said slowly, "I've been a demon for a long time, Phoebe. In that time I trained. I trained in many things, but fighting in hand to hand combat was one of the most important parts of those…_training_….exercises."

It was quiet before he added more gently, with a dismissive wave of a hand, "I'll be fine, Phoebe. Don't worry."

Phoebe was about to argue back when she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder from Piper. They didn't want another 'Devlin Argument,' although that one ended better than they could have thought at the time.

"Fine," she relented, moving towards him, "Just, please promise to call if you need us…or me." She whispered the last word in his ear before pressing a firm kiss on his strong jaw. Cole winked and whispered, "Promise."

Ignoring the grin that settled on his handsome face, Phoebe turned away and grabbed Leo's outstretched hand. Cole waved when they orbed out, before sighing and looking up at the ceiling.

"I know we don't get along, and that you guys hate me…believe I hate you guys too but…for Phoebe's sake, keep those demons off my back this once?" when Cole received no reply he shrugged and started to leave the attic.

Meanwhile, Leo and the girls found themselves in the bushes, staring out at a governmental building. Paige looked over at Phoebe with a small smile, "Which Cole personality would work for the government?"

Phoebe rolled her eyes, "John? Christian? Definitely not Victor…who cares! Can we just get this over with now?

Piper nodded with a determined look on her face as she snapped, "Less talkin', more walkin' people! Come on!"

As soon as they entered the building it finally dawned on them. Leo was the one to bring it up first by leaning in from behind the girls and asking quietly, "Which one are we looking for, girls?"

Leo looked at Piper and used his eyes to indicate that there was a man sitting nearby, looking at them curiously, as if he was sure they were lost. Before the man could come over and help them, voices drifting towards them caught their attention.

"Sam, you and John are pairing up on this one, sorry. I need you to go to Savannah, locals searched the suspects place, but you know me and my gut instinct. I just want you to feel the place, see if you can find anything those hacks didn't."

It was a deep voice, authoritative but gentle, that seemed to reverberate through the entire building. A few chuckles were heard before the man they assumed was talking rounded the corner, trailed by a blonde woman and a mousy looking man. They continued walking, Sam meeting Phoebe's eye briefly.

"Bailey, could you just wait one sec?" she asked softly, pulling on his sleeve to catch his attention.

Bailey paused and looked at her concerned, watching as she walked over to a small group of women staring unsubtly with one embarrassed man. He took a few steps forward, his long powerful legs pushing him a little closer than he wanted.

"My name is Samantha Waters, I'm an FBI Profiler here. Can I help you?" Sam asked, cocking her head to the side as she looked at Phoebe directly.

Phoebe looked away quickly Piper to step in, "Hi, my name is Piper Halliwell. I'm looking for a man named John?"

The larger man stepped forward even more, a thick eyebrow cocked as he asked, "Grant?"

"Yes," she bit her bottom lip, hoping his last name was truly Grant, "Yeah, John Grant. Does he work here?"

Bailey looked over at the others, a small smile on his face as he held out his large hand for all of them to shake, "Bailey Malone, may I ask why you need to see Agent Grant?"

Paige quickly offered her hand and blurted, "Paige Halliwell, Pepper's sister. This is Leo, my brother!"

Piper stomped on Paige's foot before turning towards Bailey with a tight lipped smile, "She's a little nervous around cops. Sorry. This is Phoebe and Paige, my sisters and Leo Wyatt, my husband."

Bailey gave Paige a small smile and shook his head, "It's okay. So, may I ask why you need to see Agent Grant?"

"It's a personal matter."

The smaller man beside Malone grinned and joked, "Personal matter? John and his women."

Sam and Bailey shot the man a look as Piper reddened in anger. Bailey put a hand on her shoulder and steered her away slightly, the rest of them following behind. "Don't mind Georgie, he's been a little sick lately."

Piper nodded, cooling her head in front of the ruggedly handsome man. Bailey continued, "I'm sure John can see you now, he's probably sleeping at his desk instead of doing his work," he half-joked with her, a deep chuckle escaping his lips.

Piper grinned and motioned for the others to keep up as Bailey and the two agents led them to an elevator. They rode up in near silence until they emerged onto another floor, a much hectic floor. Bailey led them further into the busy area.

Suddenly a football flew through the air, nearly hitting a spluttering Paige in the face. A guilty looking "Cole," or John Grant, jogged over and took back the football from his peeved boss. Bailey placed it in his hands firmly and said, "Don't let me see it again, John."

John saluted and smiled guiltily at the women, he looked at Sam and asked, "Well Sam, care to introduce me to our guests?"

Sam smiled and introduced Leo and the girls to John, who shook their hands, his eyes staying a little longer on Phoebe's. Sam cleared her throat and motioned towards her office, "John, they would like to talk to you. You guys can use my office for the moment. Excuse the mess."

Piper thanked her as Leo, John and her sisters filed into the room. John offered them a seat on the couch as he stood and looked down at them, casting a wary look at Piper, who opted to stand in the corner. Phoebe looked him up and down, admiring the stylish suit he wore, and her look lingering on his holster that held his gun.

John cleared his throat and placed his hands in his pockets nonchalantly, "So? Can I help you?"

Piper and Phoebe exchanged looks as well as the other two. They all looked back at John and smiled nervously. Paige finally piped up with, "So…is your boss, like, married? I mean-no, I just was making small tal-sorry, sorry." She spluttered red faced, causing John to laugh gently.

"I'm not at liberty to say, Ms. Halliwell, however I have reason to believe he's very single." He stated with a smile and a dip of the head. Phoebe blushed at his motives, until he became serious and repeated, "So, can I help you?"

Suddenly the man that they knew as George popped his head in the office and breathlessly blurted, "John, it's Jack again! We got him cornered, and we need a certain door-kicker to bring him in."

A brief smile flashed across John's face before he became professional and looked at the girls, "I'm sorry, this is an emergency. Please stay here."  
They watched as John took off, leaving them in silence until Piper threw her hands up and shouted, "What the hell!"

* * *

**TBC...**

**Please Review.**


	12. Profiler II

After a lot of coaxing, and yelling, Leo finally orbed the girls into a warehouse…crowded by the FBI. They leapt into a dark room, cursing softly. Piper threw her hands out of the room and froze it, stepping out with a sigh.

The room they found themselves in held many crates and boxes, that took up most of the space. FBI agents were crouch here and there, guns drawn, some half way there, in order to protect themselves against the Jack-Of-All-Trades.

Suddenly gunshots sounded, as two voices that were familiar rang out. Paige nudged Piper and muttered, "Why didn't they freeze?"

Piper rolled her eyes, "Maybe they were in another room when I froze this one? Who cares Paige!?"

John appeared around a crate suddenly, halting when he saw the frozen figures of the agents and the shocked people he left at the office. His face was flushed and red, his chest heaving, his gun drawn and at the ready.

"What are you doing here?" he ground out angrily, stepping forward before pointing at the frozen men, "What happened to them? Huh? What's going on?"

He raised his gun to them, a scared and confused look on his handsome pallor. Before Piper could come up with a reasonable lie, a bullet could be heard flying through the air and connecting with flesh. They watched as John made a grunting sound and fell to his knees, his gun clattering to the ground.

"John! John?" shouted Sam, they knew her voice. However, it sounded hysterical and frantic, laced with worry. She appeared around the corner, her blonde hair sticking to her face. She froze and looked at John's body on the ground, barely moving.

"Leo, heal him!" Phoebe howled, running to John's side. She and Sam, who didn't ask questions in her state of mind, helped John over onto his side. Phoebe held his head in her lap as Leo relented and briskly walked over.

He looked at Sam carefully and whispered, "Excuse me," before beginning to attempt healing the wound in John's back.

Sam watched wide-eyed at Leo's hands, glowing in a golden light as they were held over John's rapidly bleeding wound. Piper stepped behind Sam and tried to explain, "Sam? We're witches, my sisters and I. Leo is a white lighter, which is an Angel. Please don't be scared or shoot us, we're the good kind."

Sam gave her a look and finally managed to speak, "Did you do this? To these men?" she pointed to the frozen agents, realizing Bailey was amongst them.

Piper nodded as she continued, "How many are out there?"

Sam gave her a shocked look before whispering, "One. Jack."

The way she said the name made Phoebe feel ill, but she ignored the feeling as she heard John moan in pain. Finally Leo pulled away to reveal a fully healed John. John's eyes fluttered open and connected with Phoebe's, "Phoebe?"

"Cole?" she whispered back, helping him into a sitting position. A confused look passed over his face as he responded back, "No, John."

Phoebe blushed, "Sorry."

Piper hushed them angrily as she pointed to a shadow that was coming nearer. An eerie voice could be heard calling out, "Samantha! I didn't mean to hurt Johnny, please don't leave me, my dearest loveliest Samantha!"

Piper leapt out from behind the large crates and blew Jack up with a flick of her wrists easily. The entire area was silent before Piper slowly turned around to face the two innocents. John, in a sitting position on the floor with Phoebe close behind him, stared at her bugged eyes. His face, still red and pale, was contorted into a mixture of horror and fear. Sam, who was standing a little off to John's side, was staring back with an equal expression, though it seemed to Piper that she wasn't as shocked as her partner.

Piper flashed them a brief smile before raising her hands up slowly. Before she, or anyone one else, could say another word, John scooted back into Phoebe and brought himself as fast as he could to his feet. He held his gun in a slightly shaky hand as he pointed it at Piper, before he backed away and kept it trained on everyone other than Sam.

"What the hell did you say you were?" John demanded, his breath coming in slightly rapid pants.

"Col-John, please." Phoebe pleaded, bringing herself up slowly to her feet.

John whirled around and looked at her, "John. John Michael Grant. Not Cole, whoever the hell this Cole is, he's certainly not me."

Phoebe reddened briefly before she growled, "You are him."

"Actually, he's a _part_ of him…" piped up Paige shyly, fanning her hands out as she stepped forward carefully, afraid of bumping into an unmoving FBI agent and unfreezing him.

"Shut up Paige." Phoebe snapped, barely looking her way.

"_What_?" hissed John.

"John, let them talk." Sam said calmly, unshed tears in her eyes from the prior incident. John gave her an incredulous look before jerking his gun in Phoebe's direction, "They're insane, Sam!"

"John, let them talk." She repeated, this time turning to look at him fully.

John looked at her desperately, "You believe them? You believe all of this?"

"Yes John I do, and they just saved your life…_our_ lives, so I suggest you holster your gun and listen to them." Sam said coolly, her voice professional and seemingly detached from her pleasant looking face.

"Thanks." Piper quipped, suddenly feeling uncharacteristically nervous, as if she had a large presentation on front of a classroom. Which she sort of did, she needed to prove to Sam and John, mostly John, that there was such a thing as magic.

Leo quirked an eyebrow in the direction of the FBI agents as he asked his wife, "What do we do with them?"

Piper sighed, "Orb them back to the building, erase their memories about this event, and let them carry on with their daily duties."

"And us?" Sam asked, curious.

"We need John to come with us, and you too if you'd like. I guess we can make it seem like you and John went to Savannah like Bailey planned." Piper sighed, rubbing her forehead in an exhausted manner.

Sam nodded slowly, glancing at John. He was stock still and wide-eyed, unsure as to what to say or do. Leo stepped forward carefully and held his hands out, indicating he was obviously unarmed.

"John, please put the gun away. We're not going to hurt you, we're the good guys. We protect people like you, innocents."

John blinked hard and looked over at Sam. Sam nodded firmly, "its okay, John."

John holstered his gun quickly and took one step back, "No funny business."

"Nothing funny at all." Paige muttered, folding her arms across her chest huffily.

Leo looked at Piper and asked, "Should I take them back first?" motioning to the FBI agents. Piper shook her head and motioned towards John and Sam.

"Maybe you should orb them to the Manor, with Phoebe and I. Paige can help you orb these guys back, you know…all that practice makes perfect crap." She waved her hand about, causing John to stiffen.

Paige let out a sigh and shrugged, "Couldn't hurt dude, let's get this over with."

* * *

**TBC...**

**Please Review.**


	13. Quick Run Through

Fifteen minutes later a perky Leo, three exhausted sisters, two identical men, and one curious blonde found themselves gathered in the living room area. Piper and Paige had thrown themselves onto a couch, with Leo perched on an arm. On the other arm sat Cole, his arms wrapped securely around Phoebe's stomach. Across from them sat two quiet strangers, John and Sam. Sam looked at them, waiting for someone to explain while John seemed blown out of his mind that Cole and he were nearly identical to one another.

Piper sighed and leaned forward, clearing her throat. "So, here's the short condensed version, okay? My name is Piper Halliwell; these are my sisters Paige and Phoebe. We're powerful witches known as the Charmed Ones. We fight for the side of good, against demons from the Underworld. The Underworld, or Hell, whichever you prefer, is run by the biggest badass demon there is…the Source of all Evil, or just the Source. This is Leo, he's a white lighter, or an Angel and also my husband. And that's Phoebe's fiancée Cole, he's…well-"

Cole smirked and cut in quickly, "I am a former half demon. My father was a mortal, and my mother was a demoness. Let's just forget all the stuff in between and say I'm human now, more or less."

Piper nodded and continued, "Our situation at hand, that got you involved, is that a demoness and the Source wanted revenge against Cole and us for reasons we do not have time to explain. In order to get back at Cole, they made a potion to split Cole into his four elemental personalities-"

"Earth, Wind, Fire and Water…otherwise known as Jim, John, Victor and Christian," Leo added, smiling down at his wife fondly.

"Right. After we kicked the bitches ass, we put Cole back together with one minor glitch…we put half of each element back into him…the other halves still existed out in the world. There's where you, John, come in. You are half of Cole's wind personality. We need you and the others together in order to perform a spell or whatever and get Cole fully restored back to…normal. So, any questions?"

Piper gave the two guests a toothy grin. Sam was wide-eyed, her mouth hanging open in a slightly unattractive manner. John was slacked jawed, and bug-eyed, his dark eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Piper blew out a deep breath and shook her head,"How about one more run through?"

* * *

Half an hour later, Sam and Phoebe were deep in conversation about the elemental personality ordeal while Paige, Piper and Leo prepared a small meal for everyone. Cole and John found themselves alone in the living room, staring at one another with a studious blue eye.

"Former demon?" John asked, his tone cold, his expression now passive.

Cole reflected the same emotions as John as he responded, "Former _half_ demon," with a noticeably more annoyed tone. He was tired of explaining himself over and over again.

John nodded curtly, sitting back into the couch, "You have any….powers?"

"Not anymore, I'm mortal now."

"So I don't?"

"Right."

"Hmm."

Cole and John remained silent, watching one another with placid looks about their handsome faces. John sat up straighter and asked, "What happens to me?"

Cole shrugged, "Nothing too bad. We knock you out till we find the others, say a spell, I drink a potion maybe…then presto! I should be back."

John let out a sour laugh as he echoed, "Nothing too bad."

Cole raised a dark eyebrow as he too leaned back casually into the couch, "No one will remember you, it will be as if you never existed. Any of you…"

John grunted and frowned, "Sounds superb."

* * *

Piper and her sisters managed to say a quick spell to knock out John as he finished eating, and had Leo once again erase someone else's memory, this time Sam's. After sending her back to the building they met her at, they gathered together into the attic for the third round.

"Let's get this over with, please!" Piper moaned, still tired, even after grabbing a quick nap. She looked over at Cole and pointed at his raw wound, "You know what to do, pal."

Cole nodded and repeated the process once again, all waiting with bated breath as to what the location would be this time. The crystal landed in Florida.

"Miami? I may like this better than I thought," Paige quipped with a small grin.

"Who's in Miami?" Phoebe asked, directly behind Piper and Leo.

"Only one way to find out…Leo?" Piper grinned and held out her hand, "Let's go, people!"

* * *

**TBC...**

**Please review.**

**Coming to a close soon, a few more chapters.**


	14. No Nipping or Tucking

"It's not very big," quipped Paige, earning an elbow in the stomach from Phoebe. Paige glared at her before motioning at the building before her, "What? It's not!"

Phoebe sighed and shook her head, opting to ignore her younger sister. Piper, sensing the already noticeable tension rising, exclaimed, "Alrighty then! Let's get in there and see this Dr. Troy!"

Leo cast his wife a smile before taking her arm and walking across the street to the McNamara/Troy building. Paige threw her hands up and followed, muttering about a certain Turner being a nuisance. Phoebe looked at her fingers nervously, reflecting back on how flirtatious Christian was when he was only a sliver of Cole's personality. Now that he was nearly his own man…needless to say, Phoebe was terrified at whom he was now.

"Coming sweetie?" Piper called from across the street, waving her hand at her thoughtful sister. Phoebe nodded and checked up and down the street before trotting across.

Meanwhile, a Dr. McNamara was currently in a heated argument with his business partner, Christian Troy. The dirty-blond haired doctor turned on his heel to face his taller friend, "You should tell him, Christian! For God's sake, he's your son!"

Christian rolled his eyes and scoffed, before realizing that Sean had resumed his hurried pace down the hall towards the lobby area. He walked quickly to catch up, "I know that Sean, I'm the one who fought like hell for custody okay?"

When Christian finally caught up to Sean in front of the lobby's front desk, he lowered his voice in front of the lone woman in the room, unaware of the small group entering the building as he said, "It's just that…he doesn't need to know Gina's dead…he's too young. He won't understand."

Sean's face contorted into a solemn expression as he laid a comforting hand on the broad-shouldered man's arm, "Christian, he's going to figure it out eventually. He's young, but he's not stupid? Okay?"

Christian pulled away slightly and nodded, his bluish-green colored eyes flitting up to see the group of stock-still people in the doorway. He cleared his throat and replaced his small frown with a beaming smile as he slowly walked towards them.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Christian Troy. Do you have an appointment with me or Dr. McNamara?" he asked, his raw emotions from seconds before completely gone.

Phoebe nudged Piper from behind as her elder sister managed to say, "Yes, I uh…no. My sister," Piper grasped blindly behind herself and managed to grab Phoebe by her arm and haul her forward, "Would like some work done, and we were wondering if you could…you know…look her over?"

Paige managed to stifle her laughter, as Leo failed to hide his twitching smile. Phoebe cast Piper a disgusted look as Christian looked her over, a smile on his handsome face. He motioned towards the hall he appeared from and said, "If you would like to come with me, Ms…?"

"Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell."

Christian's smile widened, "Ms. Halliwell. I could do a quick once over before my next actual appointment."

Phoebe smiled nervously and nodded. Christian stepped to the side, allowing her to go first. Phoebe leaned in and managed to whisper to Piper quickly, "One minute, come in, freeze him."

Piper nodded and gave Phoebe a reassuring squeeze on the arm as she walked off, Christian trailing behind her with an indescribable look on his face. Piper shuddered before motioning for the others to sit.

The other man in the room, Dr. McNamara Piper assumed, walked over to the other lady in the room and greeted her warmly. After inquiring after her health and family and asked her to follow him to his office.

Once alone, Paige laughed and said, "What was that Piper?"

Piper frowned and shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest. She stuck her chin out and muttered, "I was caught off guard. I thought we have more time for a cover story!"  
Leo chuckled softly before placing a peck on his wife's cheek and whispering, "I think you did fine, honey."

* * *

_40 seconds…_

"So Miss Halliwell, are you new to Miami?" questioned Christian as he fixed his blue lab coat and situated himself down behind his glass desk, motioning for her to sit as well.

Phoebe sat down and glanced at her watch before looking up quickly and answering, "Uh, yes…visiting is all."

Christian nodded. "And you felt that you needed work done?"

_30 seconds…_

Phoebe smiled and laughed uneasily, "Well you know…"

Christian cocked his head to the side and continued on, "And may I ask what you think you need done, Miss Halliwell?" He stood up quickly and rounded the desk, his eyes never leaving her face.

_25 seconds…_

"I uh, think that…my nose?" she responded, her eyes fluttering as Christian leaned close to her, his lips nearly touching hers.

_15 seconds…_

He smiled, a white-toothed beam upon his ruggedly handsome face, as he met her eyes and said softly, "I think your nose is perfect. In fact, I don't think you need any work done. No nip or tucking needs to take place...but I can think of a few other things that can..." his smile widened, as his eyes twinkled.

_10 seconds…_

Phoebe made a small "Oh" sound before she was slightly surprised when he crushed his lips against hers. They both closed their eyes as his tongue prodded against her lips, obviously seeking entrance into her mouth. She easily complied, intrigued by his suave charm.

_Busted…_

"Phoebe!" screeched Piper as she stood in the doorway, her hands held up in the air. Phoebe pulled away quickly, realizing that Christian was frozen in the air.

She smiled sheepishly and wiped at her swollen lips, "Sorry," she gasped.

Paige stepped in and emitted an "Ew," before stepping further into the room, Leo and Piper close behind. Paige closed the door and stationed herself by it, the look of disgust evident on her face.

Piper made a noise before turning to face her sister, "Let's go, now. Before I barf all over the place."

Phoebe scowled and stood up, "You and Leo do it all the time, and you never complained before when Cole and I did it. Besides, it was only a kiss!"

Piper paused before replying, "Yeah, but that's not really Cole."

Phoebe opened her mouth to retort, found nothing to say, and huffed. She grabbed onto Christian's arm and motioned towards Leo to move forward, "Let's just get this thing over with, I'm exhausted."

Leo nodded and wrapped his arms around Phoebe and Piper, with Christian frozen in the middle. Paige ran forward and grabbed onto Leo's shoulder, almost left behind in everyone's haste to return home.

* * *

Phoebe jerked awake on her bed, wiping at her mouth automatically just as Piper barged in with Paige and Leo in tow once more. Piper stood at the foot of her bed, hands on her hips.

"You had your nap, missy. Now it's time to get to work again."

Paige gave her sister a half-smile, "Yeah, we have three unconscious guys in our basement, which would normally make me happy…but their all Cole."

Phoebe started to laugh at Paige before a look from Piper silenced her. Phoebe heaved a dramatic sigh and threw herself off her bed, her shoulders slumped. "Fine, one more to go."

Piper grimaced as she ushered everyone out of Phoebe's bedroom, "Yeah, this one should be fun…"

Paige groaned and threw her hands up as they all found themselves heading towards the attic. Slightly startled, Phoebe gave her a worried look.

"It's Victor!" Paige moaned.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Please review.**

**Sorry for all the shite chapters lately, my muse seems to have taken a long vacation.**

**Hope you still enjoyed this installment, and that you continue reading the few chapters left.**


	15. Four, Plus More: Part I

The Charmed sisters, and Leo, were used to chaos. They dealt with it every single day of their hectic lives. However, when they found themselves immersed in someone else fight, they found themselves struggling to not run away in fear. The other beings, those clad in matching blue fabric, worked together as a team.

A growl, from the enemy, caused the sisters to jerk their heads in his direction.

"Reed!" he shouted, raising his metal clad arms in the air. "You underestimated me one too many times! Be prepared to be _shocked_ at how much!"

As the man yelled, yellow electricity visibly cackled around his body. The sky darkened a few shades as the cool wind caused his green cape to billow behind him. Throwing his hands in lightening quick succession, he threw bolts of electricity at each member of the Fantastic Four.

"Look out!" cried a brown haired man, presumably Reed. He stretched an arm in front of a surprised Paige, watching as a bolt bounced off his rubbery arm and back towards the man who threw it. Paige stifled a gasp as the arm returned to Reed's side, his body physically yards away.

Leo pulled his wife by the shoulders, back into his chest, as another bolt flew by her nose. Piper could almost smell the burning of hair. She cast Leo an appreciative smile, before turning with a scowl in time to see Phoebe levitate in the air.

"Whoa, did you see that!?" someone cried.

That was when the sisters fully realized where they were. They were in New York. In someone else's battle. In front of hundreds of civilians with wide-eyed, open-mouthed stares. They were also in deep crap, too.

A gravelly voice boomed, "Johnny, help me out!" Suddenly a flaming van flew threw the air, directly into the source of electricity. The sky brightened instantly, but the feel of electricity still could be felt, and the hairs of everyone in the vicinity still stood on end.

However, the fight was not over. Victor, the girls knew it had to be him, rolled onto his back and hopped in in a fluid motion. He rolled his shoulders and pretended to crack his neck. He had to be smirking underneath that silver mask.

"That all you got? Some fantastic four!" he cried out, sarcasm and humor laced in his deep voice. He once more lifted his arms.

Paige dodged a golden bolt as Phoebe rolled to the side. Leo and Piper ran from the corner into the middle of the street. It would have a made a perfect picture. The sisters had spread out, in ready-to-attack stances as the Fantastic Four lined up in front of them. Intense looks of concentration clouded every one of their faces before they scattered once more.

Susan deflected bolt after bolt as she made her way to Victor, as Reed protected bystanders with his flexible body. Johnny flew above Victor's head and ignited cars in the air as Ben threw them up and towards the enemy.

The sisters also protected bystanders, using their powers to heal and deflect and move people out of harms way. Piper caught her breath behind a car, before she leaped up and rushed Victor. Her sisters by her side.

By this time, Susan was losing consciousness in Victor's iron grip. A cry from Reed was heard as he ran forward in an attempt to save his love. Johnny yelped, in pain however, and fell to the ground, no longer flaming.

Ben's booming voice could be heard above the cries of the innocents. His pounding stomps towards his fallen comrade shook the broken concrete. Leo reached Johnny's side first, and without hesitation, he lifted his hands to Johnny's burn wound and began to heal him.

The large, rocky man paused by Leo's side. He grimaced before stepping closer, as carefully as a man his side could. "What are you?" he demanded, his attempt to be quiet failing.

Without missing a beat, Leo answered, "An angel."

Before either man could say anything further, Johnny groaned and sat up. He rubbed his head and yawned. "The fight over? We get 'im?"

Ben shook his head and pulled Johnny to his feet, nearly throwing the younger man over his head. Johnny winced and rubbed his arm. In answer to his question, a bolt of electricity whizzed above his short cropped hair.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed, ducking down. When he looked up once more, he saw his sister in Victor's vice-grip, and Reed attempting to save her. He also saw three women charging the man, one floating in the air as the other disappeared in blue lights. He nearly choked on his spit. "Did you see that!?" he pointed to where the red-headed woman disappeared from.

Grimm shook his head and ignored the other. He glanced at Leo before ambling as fast as he could towards Von Doom. Johnny pulled himself onto his feet, cast Leo a half-smile, and took off in a fiery leap. Literally.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Sorry!! So sorry! You know why, I won't bother explaining. I feel bad enough as it is.**


	16. Four, Plus More: Part II

Piper racked her brain for a plausible way to defeat Victor. They needed him alive, the girls and Leo knew, but the others didn't. From where she crouched, behind a overturned car, she accessed her current situation.

Victor had Susan by the throat. Reed was rolling like a wheel, literally, towards them. Phoebe was cradling a twisted ankle as she also raced towards Victor. Paige was currently behind the man of the hour, using her orbing powers to throw things at Victor's back. Leo had just finished healing a wounded Johnny, the latter now flying in the air at Victor's head. Ben Grimm was stomping his way towards them all as well, while Leo watched briefly.

Piper sighed. Using her exploding power, she hit Victor in the chest again. The man stumbled slightly, but let out a maniacal laugh, otherwise still unharmed. Richards finally reached Victor, and effectively wrapped himself around the other man tightly. However, Susan was caught as well, her face turning an ugly shade of blue.

"Susan!" he cried, loosening his grip somewhat. "Just hang on!"

Re-tightening his grip, he momentarily blinded Victor, covering the metal mask with his body. Victor growled, but didn't release his grip on Susan. Following a loud cry of anger, a fireball flew threw through the air and struck Victor in the chest.

"That all you got? Really?" Victor bellowed.

"Cliché, much, tin head?" Johnny retorted back, flames leaping off his flying body.

Angered further, Victor released a cry of fury as he charged up as much electricity as he could. The sky darkened once more, to the point where people began crying in fear, and and Piper couldn't see two feet in front of her face. Lightening and bolts crackled and hissed, causing the hairs to stand on everyone's neck and arms.

Reed caught a sliver of flesh, visible underneath Victor's metal mask. His neck was becoming exposed from all the physical movement. He had his chance. Looking at Leo, unsure as to how he should communicate with the other being, he gave him a grim smile. Leo understood he was to do something, so he edged closer, hoping to catch on to what the other man meant.

With a bellow of anger and fury, combined with booming thunder and sizzling electricity, Victor threw his massive ball of white voltage. In order to do so, using both hands as he did, Victor needed to loosen his grip on Susan. Reed choose this moment to react.

Releasing his hold on Victor and Susan, allowing Victor to throw the ball, he leaped into the air and expanded his body in order to make a thin, but firm blanket. The massive volt ball reflected off his rubber body and back towards Victor. Leo chose this moment to react.

He orbed beside the fallen Susan and gathered her body in his arms, before orbing away just as quickly. Nearly getting smashed by the reflected, energized ball. Paige, who unknowingly to Reed and Leo was paying attention to their nonverbal communication, used her telekinetic orbing to break apart the reflected ball into a much smaller piece, and then maneuver a golf ball sized one near the exposed neck of Victor. Striking him directly in the throat.

The sound of anguished yells made Paige flinch, but she smiled satisfactorily when Victor fell to his knees in pain. Leo, concerned that the impact may kill the man they need alive, rushed forward and knelt next to the fallen man. He carefully removed the burning metal mask, and raised his hands to the burnt throat. The familiar tingle of his healing power tickled his fingers, as they glowed in the golden hue they usually did.

With a groan, Victor's eyes fluttered open. He staggered to his feet, before he could react, a solid punch from a certain red head knocked him to his knees. He moaned, confused and in pain. Paige shrugged and mouthed, "What?" at Leo's brotherly glare. Piper sauntered over, and after casting Leo an apologetic smile, suckered punched the dark haired man in the face as well.

"Piper!" Leo shouted. He cast her an annoyed look and turned. However, he missed seeing Susan Storm punch Victor in the face as well. He turned to her, his mouth wide open. "What are you guys doing!?"

"I've always wanted to do that," Susan shrugged, her voice hoarse.

Piper smiled sheepishly. "I just missed out on the best part of the fight."

Phoebe, however, wasn't too happy. She stomped over, then paused with her hands resting on her hips. "What are you guys doing? We need to get him home, now. Not beat the crap out of him."

Leo nodded, casting the others a firm look. An exhausted Reed walked over to Leo and clapped him on the back. "Good work out there."

Leo smiled, "Thank you. You guys did great too."

"Yeah," Paige agreed, "Are you guys witches too?"

Johnny made a sound as he tried to cover up his laughter, and a rough elbow from Grimm made him stop. Reed and Susan shared amused looks, before turning to face the sisters. "No," he shook his head. "We're not magical beings. We're humans with genetically altere-"

"Who cares, Richards?" interrupted Johnny. He sauntered over to Paige, a smile on his face. "So, are you? A witch I mean."

Paige huffed, but nodded. "Yeah."

"Paige," warned Leo. Before the sound of dying applause finally caught up to him. And the others. The innocents on the sidewalk were still there. And they saw everything. He sighed. "Piper, memory wipe?"

Piper nodded, seemingly horrified. She was lost in her own memories. Perhaps ones of Prue. "Yeah, let's scram."

Phoebe sighed with relief. "Finally..."

In less than a minute, Piper froze the entire area and Leo erased everyone's memory. Including the Fantastic Four, although he was reluctant. Just as they orbed out, Victor in tow, Piper unfroze the scene. Confused mutterings, then cheers for the puzzled four were heard last.


	17. No Longer Bored

Sore, and exhausted, Phoebe Halliwell threw herself upon the couch as soon as the group returned home from their recent expedition. She released a soft moan when she heard footsteps in the doorway, too tired to speak to anyone at the time being. When the person didn't make any sounds of retreat, Phoebe slowly lifted her head and glared at them.

"Cole," she sighed. Her shoulders sagged, and she promptly allowed her body to go lax.

Smiling softly, Cole stepped into the room a bit more, making his way to her side. When he reached the couch, he knelt beside Phoebe's body and gently tugged her hair. "Phoebs? We need you in the kitchen."

She mumbled something into the cushion.

"What was that?" he questioned, tilting his head a little closer.

Pulling her head up, with what seemed like great effort, she said, "I don't wanna."

"Why not?" he adopted the same childish tone of voice she had just used. "Huh?" Cole continued running his hand through her hair, enjoying the feel of the silken-like strands.

"Too tired," she muttered.

"Yeah," Cole sighed in agreement. "I'm tired too." Taking a moment to reflect, he turned back to her and said, "It's been a long day. But," he leaned in closer and placed a small kiss on her exposed hear, "It's almost over."

The creaking of floorboards caught Cole's attention, and he looked up sharply to find Leo standing in the doorway. The other man's expression showed his regret for intruding, but also the urgency to get the couple into the kitchen, and the situation resolved once and for all.

Wordlessly, Cole nodded his understanding, and watched as Leo left. Clasping Phoebe's hand, he pulled on it until she turned onto her back, and finally sat up with a grumble. Placing a kiss on her lips, he met her brown eyes dead on and whispered, "I love you, Phoebe."

A confused look came and went through her eyes, making her look like an innocent little girl. She nodded and repeated the sentiment in kind, feeling as though she didn't want this moment to ever end. Phoebe was lost in his eyes, a mixture of blues and greens during a stormy sea. Finally, he tore away and pulled her onto her feet, before leading her into the hallway and towards the kitchen. The other were waiting for them expectantly, boiling pots and smoking pans littering the counters behind them.

"Ready?" Piper asked Cole, her steely eyes softening.

With a firm nod, he said, "Ready."

Holding out her arm, she handed a vial to Leo, who passed it to Paige. Paige slowly walked over to Phoebe, and carefully handed the object to her. Glancing at Cole, she said something that sounded like, "Good luck," but neither party could be sure. Leo and Paige shared a look, both knowing the end result if this potion didn't work out this time.

Cole glanced at Phoebe's hand, which was trembling slightly. He surveyed the room, and hid his surprise at the four bodies lying side-by-side each other on the floor. Jim...John...Victor...Christian. Earth...Wind...Fire...Water. Each with their own, unique personalities. Before, when he didn't exist and they did, they held powers. Now, now they were four powerless men. Mere mortals, as he was now. And although they were each a part of him, he couldn't help but view them as separate individuals. The feeling bothered Cole.

"I don't think I can do this," he said underneath his breath. The others, who had followed his gaze, looked back up and faced him.

"What was that?" Piper questioned.

Setting his jaw, he turned as well. "I said I don't think I can do this."

"Do-"

"Excuse-"

"Oh no, mist-"

"Cole!"

Several voices rang out in protest and anger. Raising a hand to his throbbing temple, Cole closed his eyes and soaked in the response. When they finally settled long enough for him to get a word in, he sighed and faced the group.

Leo stepped forward, urgency in his movements. "Cole, you don't understand. We _can't _let them go. No one knows the what could happen, to you or to the world. There are not meant to be four identical people, much less five! We have to fix this, and soon."

Anger bubbled in Cole's get. "Is that what you feel, Wyatt? Or the _Elders_?" He nearly spat, his disdain for the Elders clear in his tone.

"This isn't about you and your issues with Them, Cole."

"No, but it is about me."

"Hey!" Paige cut in. "Stop being selfish for five seconds, and think!"

As the trio argued, Piper throwing in an occasional sniping remark to aide her husband, Phoebe stood to the side and handled the cool, glass vial in her hand. Over and over again she rehearsed the spell in her mind, before she muttered it loud enough for the others to notice she was speaking, but not able to discern what was she was saying. Raising her hand above her head, she threw the vial at Cole's feet. Meeting his eyes, betrayal reflecting back, she continued.

The other sisters caught on, and decided it couldn't hurt to have the Power of Three chanting together on this one. On and on, they chanted their spell, watching as smoke flitted from the broken vial and enveloped a speechless Cole completely. The four elemental personalities once again rose above the floor, hovering for seconds before dropping to the ground. They disappeared in the heavy, gray smoke, before a flash of red split the air. Flames erupted, but the sisters dared not attempt to put them out.

Just as soon as the red came, a dark blue flash took over. The flames, "doused" by the new light, were now gone, and replaced by a steam that rose above the smoke. A soft whispering wind, causing the sisters' hair to sway, removed the steam, leaving a softer hue of blue.

Phoebe moved closer to her sisters, Leo standing behind them. They continued to watch, completely immersed in the sight before them. A last flash of light, green, came and went. As did the smell of spring flowers and fresh dirt. Then, it was all gone. The heavy smoke evaporated instantly, a blinding white light its doorway to wherever it came from.

They shielded their eyes, flinching in pain at the sharpness of white, until it faded. Looking around at one another, both in awe and concern, they looked at where the other four had stood. Gone...all of them were gone. Including Cole.

Tears welled up in Phoebe's eyes as she stepped forward, ignoring the concerned looks, or the comforting hand on her shoulder. Falling to her knees, she caught sight of something silver lying on the floor. Picking it up gingerly, she realized it was a simple, male's bracelet. It looked exactly as an identity bracelet would, but rather than a name or any other related information, it had an engraving of four symbols: Earth, Wind, Fire, Water, each side-by-side one another.

"I think that might belong to me," a voice called out. All of their heads snapped up, releasing both sighs of relief at having only one Cole standing behind them, and having him there period. Phoebe lept up and jumped into his arms, tears soaking his white t-shirt.

He kissed the top of her head before prying the bracelet from her hand and placing it on his wrist. Looking at the others, who were both confused and relieved, he explained. "I had a brief chat with the Elders, during this whole..." he waved a hand about in the air, "Thing. I was told that I have to wear this, and that I'm not allowed to remove it, for whatever reason. And other than the fact that it also reflects the mood I'm in, I have no clue as to why I'm supposed to do this."

Cole held up his wrist, showing the others that the symbol for wind was glowing a soft hue of white light, noticeable to those looking for it, but seen as just a reflection of light against metal to others. "Other than being a mood bracelet, and actually quite nice looking, I have no idea."

Phoebe turned to him and planted a kiss on his lips, ignoring the sounds from the others. Pulling away, she smiled up at him and whispered. "I don't care why you have to, but you are going to obey that simple rule. Keep it on, don't take it off. So long as that is all you have to do, then I just don't care." She nearly laughed, so happy to finally be with Cole, and only Cole, once again. She noticed that the symbol for water was now glowing, which brought back memories of Christian. This time she couldn't stifle a girlish giggle, before kissing Cole again.

"It's finally over," she sighed.

Paige and Piper, sharing matching looks of disgust at the passion brewing in Phoebe's corner, couldn't help but agree. They turned and left the room, Paige muttering something along the lines of "Until next time," as Piper whacked a smirking Leo on his arm, before pulling him away as well.

Alone, together, Cole pressed his forehead against Phoebe's. "Hey, do you remember how I was bored?"

Confused, she looked up at his grinning face. "What?"

"You know, before this whole fiasco...do you remember how I was bored?"

The memory dawned on her, of an upside down Cole reading, before nodding. "Yeah, what about it?" She placed several butterfly kisses along his jaw.

"Well, I was thinking how I will never complain about being bored again." He laughed and kissed her quickly on the cheek. "Ever."

"Good," she replied, before giving him a mischievous grin. "I'd like to get to know the Christian side of you a bit more, I was beginning to like him."As their lips collided into a kiss that rapidly deepened, neither noticed the symbols for water and fire burning brightly.

* * *

**End. **


End file.
